A New Destiny
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke has moved to her aunt and cousins' home after a great battle and she now finds out about the Digimon Data Squad. How will things happen and will she get over her great loss with the help of her new teammates? femDaisuke
1. A new partner

"A New Partner"

**OK, here is a new story. No one complain about me making new stories when I have others that need to be finished. I will get back to those while working on this one. Anyway, I was asked to make a Digimon 02 and Digimon Data Squad crossover, so here it is. Please enjoy and review!**

A girl with mahogany hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a lavender tube top, jeans and black convers was walking down the street looking for her cousin as a request from her kind aunt.

This girl is Daisuke Motomiya, former leader of the second generation of Digidestinds and child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

The last battle to save the world happened almost a year ago where there were some terrible losses for many of the Digidestinds.

Kari has lost her eye sight from the battle, Tai lost his left arm, TK lost his right eye, Joe lost his hearing, Ken damaged his vocal cords and lost his voice (the Digidestinds had to learn how to use sign language for those who couldn't speak or hear) and finally Daisuke lost the most important thing in her life.

Veemon.

She was finally able to make him reach his Mega form, UlforceVeedramon, and the two partners used the last of their strength to defeat the evil digimon once and for all.

The battle was immense and UlforceVeedramon was deleted when he finally beat the evil digimon, Daisuke wound up in a coma for three months and had a scar on the left side of her face.

It started from under her eye and ended at her the bottom of her cheek, it was a light pink color that stood out a bit on her face, but she never covered it up.

She had gone through a great deal of depression after she woke up from her coma.

Her parents couldn't deal with her dilemma, so they shipped her off to live with her aunt Sarah Damon, her mother's younger sister, and the woman's two children Marcus and Kristy.

At the moment Daisuke was looking for Marcus, her cousin who is her age.

He was a real trouble maker, always getting into fights with some teenage street fighters and he could take out at least a dozen of them all on his own.

It was quite impressive for a 14 year old.

Daisuke walked off to an area that was filled with people crowding the place and some police cars were there blocking off the place.

Curious, Daisuke was able to sneak past the police and walked off to find a group of men lying on the ground unconscious.

As she kept walking, she found the source.

Marcus and he was facing…an Agumon?!

"What in the-?" she gasped as she ducked down to watch what was going on.

"Ouch!" someone male yelped making her jump up to see a purple furry lizard looking creature.

"You're a digimon!" she gasped as she kneeled down in front of the purple creature who had tiny black wings on his back, notifying him as a dragon.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You're not the first digimon I've met. So how did you get here? Are you partnered to a Digidestind?" Daisuke asked.

"A what now? I've only ever been in the Institution ever since I was born." He said.

"Institution? What is that? Oh, by the way, I'm Daisuke Motomiya. The idiot going against that Agumon is my cousin Marcus Damon. Who are you? I've never seen a type like you before." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Dorumon. It's nice to see that not all humans are mean and scary looking." The dragon said happily as his tail wagged.

Just then, they heard a female voice and turned to see a girl that was Daisuke and her cousin's age with magenta hair and matching eyes dressed in a strange uniform that was white and magenta.

"Oh no. it's her. She's here to take Agumon and I back to that horrible place." Dorumon whimpered.

Looking down at the dragon and seeing the pure terror in his gold eyes, Daisuke had a determined look on her face that she didn't have since Veemon's death.

"Not happening on my watch." Daisuke said picking the dragon up in her arms.

"Marcus can protect Agumon. You'll come with me." She said standing up and taking off quickly.

Dorumon was amazed at the act of kindness by this human and felt very grateful that she would risk herself for him.

He cuddled up into her arms as she ran off with him, trying to appear as small as possible as he put his trust in her.

After twenty minutes, Daisuke made it to her aunt and cousins' home and walked on into the house.

She looked around, spotting her 10 year old cousin Kristy, who had light brown hair and emerald eyes just like her mother, was sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV.

The scent of meat and rice being fried made it known that Sarah was in the kitchen getting supper ready, so Daisuke took this as her chance to go upstairs to her room that had lavender walls, a window on the side with a bed under it with red sheets and blankets and she also had a wooden dresser that had her clothes inside and a closet on the opposite side of the bed.

On her bedside table was her lap top and she had some bags and boxes that still had her CDs, DVDs and other things in them.

"Here. Stay in here while I get you something to eat. If my aunt or cousin, the girl, come in here, I want you to stay as still as possible and pretend to be a stuffed animal, OK?" Daisuke asked Dorumon as she sat him down on the bed.

"OK, Lady Daisuke." He said cheerfully.

She was a bit startled at that and laughed shyly at it.

"Hey now, just call me Dai." She said.

"OK, Lady Dai." He said making her sigh in exasperation.

"Be good, please." She said as she turned to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she got downstairs, she started thinking about why these digimon were coming into the Human World again.

Was the barrier between the two worlds weakening again because of some new evil digimon?

She would have to call the others in Odaiba to tell them what was going on.

When she walked into the kitchen, Sarah turned to the girl with a smile.

"Oh, there you are, Dai. Did you find Marcus?" she asked.

"Found him and lost him. We got separated by some police cars. There was an accident going on or something like that. He'll be back as soon as he can or he'll stay over at a friend's." Daisuke said as she grabbed a plate and started loading it up with rice and strips of beef that were made.

She even grabbed a few big carrots from the fridge and then started going back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh, I have a friend I'm talking to, so I'll be in my room." Daisuke said.

It was the truth.

She didn't like lying to someone as kind and trusting as her aunt, especially when she treated her better than her own parents and sister did, but it was needed since she didn't want to involve her in the affairs of the Digital World.

"Like on video chat or something along those lines? All right, just remember to bring your plate down." Sarah smiled.

"Right." Daisuke nodded as she went off to her room.

Dorumon was sniffing around the room, interested with all of the things he found there, like the bottles filled with colorful liquids (nail polish), thick sticks that smelled like honey (deodorant), this wooden thing with bristles on the flat part (brush) and the comfy bed he had been set down on.

During his search, he found a book and opened it up to show pictures of his new Mistress and some people she knew, surprised to find she never used to have that scar and most of the pictures had her with her human friends and other types of digimon.

The one he found her frequently with was a Veemon in his In-Training form, Fresh form and Champion forms (ExVeemon, Flamedramon and Raidramon).

It began to make sense to him now why she was so accepting of him and willing to help him out.

Something that turned the gears in Dorumon's head though was where the blue dragon was.

"I bring you salvation." Came the 14 year old girl's voice as she came into the room and the scent of food filled Dorumon's nose.

He turned to her and saw her close the door behind her as she walked over holding the plate of food and she set it down in front of him.

She noticed he was looking at one of her old albums, this being from when she was 10-11 years old and she picked it up with a sad smile as she gazed down at one of the pictures of her with Veemon.

"Thank you for the food, Lady Dai." Dorumon said as he started eating the food, his hunger melting away as he ate.

"No problem. If I were starving, I'd get in a pretty nasty mood." She said as she closed the book.

The dragon was able to tell that she was sad from looking at the pictures, the aura was radiating off of her strongly, so he decided to wait until they knew each other better or she decided she was fine with telling him about the digimon she knew.

"Do you think Agumon and Marcus are safe?" he asked instead.

"They should be. I trust Marcus to protect himself and Agumon, but who knows what that girl is capable of?" Daisuke said.

"She's a member of D.A.T.S. It's also known as the Digimon Data Squad. There are digimon that help those humans keep us locked up. I always viewed them as pathetic traitors." Dorumon growled as he thought back to them.

"The Digimon Data Squad? Digimon working with humans? That's insane. The only humans who work with digimon are the Digidestinds. This makes no sense at all. I'll have to ask Izzy and Tentomon to look into this." Daisuke said.

After a while, night came so Daisuke snuck Dorumon into the bathroom to give him a bath in the sink, washing the dirt out of his pretty purple fur and out between his paws.

He enjoyed the warm water and the berry scented bubbles that he was washed with, but what he loved the most was when he was dried off and had his fur brushed by a comb.

He slept at the foot of his Mistress' bed, watching over her like he had decided he would do after she saved him.

He was nothing but noble.

While the two were sleeping, lavender particles of data flickered around Daisuke's left hand and a new device that was rectangular and was lavender and white appeared in her hand.

As the data faded away, her hand unknowingly wrapped around the device as she moaned softly in her sleep and turned over onto her side.

The next day, Daisuke awoke to the sound of yelling and sat up drowsily in her bed, stretching her arms out as she gave a big yawn, sighing in contentment as her back cracked.

"What is going on out there?" she asked as she then noticed the strange device in her hand.

"What is this thing?" she asked turning it over, inspecting it.

Dorumon woke up soon after, stretching in a cat like manner, then looked up at the human to see that she was up too.

"What's wrong, Lady Dai?" he asked.

"I found this weird device. I wonder what it is." She answered showing it off to him.

He gasped and jumped up.

"That's the device that the D. members have. They seal their digimon inside of them and use it to make them digivolve." He said.

"What? This is a digivice? Ugh, the old versions are better. This is just ugly." Daisuke scowled.

The sound of yelling made the two jump up and left the room to go check out what was happening and found Marcus and Agumon lying on each other, looking sore and the human passed out, Sarah looking at him with Kristy and the girl from D. .

"Yoshi, the other digimon is nearby." A high pitched female voice announced.

"What? Where?" the girl, Yoshi, asked as she turned around to see Daisuke with Dorumon standing at her side.

"What?" she asked shocked at how tame the dragon appeared.

"Commander, we found Raptor 2 in the same location as Raptor 1. He's with a human girl. What should I do?" Yoshi asked speaking into a headset.

"How about you leave him alone and deal with me?" Daisuke asked as she stalked over to the other girl, her anger growing.

"Dai?" Kristy asked as she saw the new creature.

"Who do you think you are caging digimon? What right do you have? Are you a part of a government funded project? Let me guess, you are. That's so sick. How dare you think you can come to my family's home and try to kidnap a digimon? You know nothing about them or the Digital World." Daisuke ranted as she got up in Yoshi's face.

The magenta girl stepped back in shock, not expecting this type of reaction at all.

Agumon got up and joined Dorumon, confused about what was going on.

"What's going on? Who is that?" the orange dino asked.

"Lady Dai saved me from the D. . She also has relations with other digimon and humans who are friends with digimon." Dorumon explained.

"It's my job to capture rogue digimon. Who do you think you are?" Yoshi asked getting some of her nerve back.

"Daisuke Motomiya, leader of the second generation of Digidestinds. Chosen child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. Keeper of the Golden Radiance. Partnered to Veemon, who died in a battle against an evil digimon nearly a year ago to save the world. Trust me, brat, I have more skill and knowledge than you'll ever hope to. So back off." She said shutting the girl up.

During all of this, Marcus remained unconscious on the ground while the digimon stared at the mahogany haired girl in awe, Kristy and Sarah were confused and Yoshi was shocked beyond all belief on the information she had lashed at her.

This girl, Daisuke, had this aura around her that commanded respect and meant no nonsense.

Her chocolate eyes burned with truth and sincerity, they also held the wisdom of someone who witnessed many things and grew up early from it.

"Yoshino, allow me to speak with the Digidestind." Her commander ordered.

"Uh, yes, sir." Yoshi said pulling her ear piece off and handed it to Daisuke.

Keeping up her role of the leader she once was, she took the ear piece and placed it in her ear and then spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"Miss Motomiya, if what you say is true, then I would like to have some words with you. If you would allow it." a deep male's voice said.

"Fine, but no one touches Dorumon and Agumon." She said.

"Of course. Come as soon as possible." He said.

Daisuke took out the ear piece and handed it back to Yoshi, then walked back into the house with Dorumon and Agumon on her tail.

An hour later Daisuke was dressed in her regular outfit and was walking through the halls of DATs with Yoshi, Dorumon and a plant digimon named Lalamon.

Agumon was being taken care of back at the Damon home by Sarah and Kristy who were fascinated by him.

"This is it." Yoshi said as the electronic doors opened up themselves and allowed the group inside.

The Digidestind looked around, spotting these Pawnchessmon (black and white) at computers with a purple haired woman and blonde haired woman.

A turtle looking digimon was walking around with a tray that had drinks on them.

Finally there stood a man in the center of the room with dark sunglasses on and a ferret looking digimon wrapped around his neck.

"Miss Motomiya, please, come in." the man said.

Daisuke narrowed her eyes at him as she walked inside, noticing a machine that looked like a lie detector she had seen in an American cop movie once.

"I hope you don't mind, but we will be asking you questions about your encounter will digimon. This machine will tell us if you are lying." The man said.

"Uh huh. What, did you not know you need to introduce yourself first?" Daisuke drawled in a bored tone as she sat down in a chair that was brought over by BlackPawnchessmon.

"Of course, forgive me. I am Commander Sampson, the leader of this organization. This is my partner, Kudamon." The man said.

"If you are a Digidestind, then please tell us all you know." Kudamon said.

The girl nodded as the blonde woman walked over and hooked the wires up onto Daisuke, Dorumon watching warily in case there was any sign of foul play.

Daisuke told them of her adventures and not once did the machine show she was lying.

When the questions were done, the wires were taken off and Daisuke was sipping tea with Sampson.

"So do you know why I have this new digivice? It's obvious what it is since Dorumon said he saw you guys use it to make your digimon digivolve." Daisuke said as she took out her new device.

"It must mean that you are partnered to Dorumon. It seems as though the Digital World has chosen you, as you put it before, for you to be partnered to a new digimon and help us." Kudamon said.

Daisuke stared down at her digivice, many emotions flickering in her eyes.

Was she ready to devote herself to a new digimon partner so soon after Veemon's death?

Could she love Dorumon like she did Veemon?

Looking down at the dragon, he tilted his head to the side.

"Lady Dai?" he asked hoping she was all right.

She gave him a smile as she decided.

"You might wanna prepare yourselves, because I don't mess around. If any of you guys do anything dealing with the digimon that I don't like, I won't hesitate to tell you all off. I understand that this is your organization, but I'm a Digidestind. My loyalties are to the digimon and I put their well-being before all else. If there are ways to deal with them peacefully, then I will do that. If you don't respect my decision, then I'll call in the Guardians of the Digital World and the Sovereigns to deal with you all. Is that understood?" she asked with a challenging look.

Megumi (the blonde), Miki (the purple haired girl) and Yoshi were all surprised with how the girl had spoken to their Commander, but the man appeared to look amused by this.

"You must have been a very wonderful leader in you day. Very well, I will agree to your terms. Welcome to the Digimon Data Squad, Daisuke and Dorumon." He said.

To be continued…


	2. Marcus' Inner Strength

"Marcus' Inner Strength"

**Here is the next chapter and thank you so much to The Keeper of Worlds and prettyflower34 for your kindness and support. Please enjoy and review!**

After the meeting at DATs, Yoshi and Lalamon followed Daisuke and Dorumon back to the Damons home to eat supper, Agumon already eagerly eating while Marcus still slept the day away.

"This food is delicious, Mrs. Damon." Dorumon said.

"Oh, thank you, Dorumon. But please, call me Sarah." The woman smiled.

"Very well then." he said nodding to her.

"Agumon!" someone cried making Daisuke look up to see her cousin was up and staring at the dino in shock and confusion.

"More please." Agumon said after he scarfed down his food and held out his bowel to Sarah.

"Coming up." Sarah said as she served him and Marcus anime fell.

"Careful, Aunt Sarah. Digimon's stomachs are like bottomless pits." Daisuke teased as she thought back to all of the times she watched Demiveemon scarf down his food much like Agumon did.

"How can you just sit here eating with all that's going on?" Marcus asked angered as he stepped up behind his partner.

"Thanks. Because if I eat standing up, I don't feel good." Agumon said as he took his bowel, but dropped it onto the table as Marcus started rubbing his knuckles into the dino's head roughly.

"That isn't what I meant you digital dimwit." Marcus said.

"Hey, that hurts!" Agumon cried.

"Excuse me, you mind keeping it down? We're trying to enjoy a nice meal here. You know, this is the best corn dog I ever had." Yoshi said.

Marcus looked at her in shock, then at Dorumon as the dragon ate his food.

"What in the-?" the street fighter trailed off.

"Yeah, I have a long story to tell you, but the short version is I'm now a member of DATs and Dorumon here is my partner." Daisuke said as she continued on with her meal as if everything was fine.

"Hello. Thank you for keeping Agumon out of trouble. I know how difficult he is to deal with." Dorumon nodded in greeting at his Mistress' cousin.

Marcus had nothing to say to that, but turned his gaze on Yoshi, thinking it was her fault that his cousin was in this mess because of her.

He was protective of her like he was of Kristy, especially when Daisuke came to live with them with dead eyes and this wave of despair rolling off of her.

He grabbed the magenta haired girl by the arm and pulled her out of the room to have a chat with her.

"What are they doing?" Agumon asked.

"Who cares?" Daisuke shrugged.

All they heard from the other room was arguing and yelling, but they all waited it out until Daisuke heard the silence and went to go check on them.

"Marcus, we need to talk." She said spotting her cousin in a glaring contest with Yoshi.

"What is it, Dai?" he asked.

She walked over and took his arm, leading him up to her room and pushed him down onto her bed.

He yelped at the sudden force, but waited as she took one of her photo albums from out of her box and brought it over to him.

"This is the reason I've been so depressed lately." She said handing him the album.

Curiously, he took it and opened it up, his light green eyes widened in shock at the sight of Daisuke in a group picture with all of her friends from Odaiba and these creatures with them, all smiling.

"What…are these digimon?" he asked.

"Yep. When I was 10 years old, I was chosen by the Digital World to be a Digidestind and save it from being destroyed by evil. This guy here was my partner, Veemon." Daisuke said smiling lovingly at her blue dragon.

"Was your partner?" Marcus asked as he looked at Veemon and then at the scar that was on the girl's face.

"Last year there was a battle to save the two worlds, the human and digital, from an evil digimon. It was like the fifth time it happened. I was finally able to get Veemon to digivolve to his Mega form, his fully digivolved state, and we both charged in at the baddie and destroyed him. Sadly, Veemon was killed during the battle and I was in a coma for three months. Losing your digimon partner…it's like a part of your soul is missing. Your partner is a part of you. If I had died in that battle, then Veemon would slowly start to fade away and die soon after. I never knew why I survived, but now I do. It was to find Dorumon and be his partner." She said.

Marcus kept silent during this and looked down at all of the pictures, seeing how much love that was radiating between Daisuke and Veemon in these pictures.

It was no wonder her parents got fed up with her state of depression and shipped her off to them and he was disgusted by the Motomiyas for being so cold hearted.

Jun was also the older sibling.

As so, it was her responsibility to take her younger sister's side over her parents and try to protect her, not exile her.

Daisuke gasped as her male cousin pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. But I'm gonna be here for you no matter what. No one will mess with ya when I'm around." Marcus swore.

Smiling at that and feeling touched at his words, Daisuke let herself cry after so long, but they were tears of happiness.

(The next day…)

"Where you going, Boss?" Agumon asked as he saw Marcus and Daisuke dressed up in different clothing.

"School." Marcus said.

"What is school, Lady Dai?" Dorumon asked.

"It's a nightmare for teenagers. But, that's just my opinion. I never liked school." Daisuke said as she patted her dragon on the head.

"It's a place where there are tons of people to fight for me." Marcus said as he stood up slinging his school bag on and handed Daisuke her bag.

"Oooh. Sounds like my kind of place. Let's go." Agumon said.

"No way. My old team and I brought our digimo to school with us and hid them in our school bags, but they were smaller. After all, they were in their In-Training forms so they could hide easily, but you guys are Rookies and too bid to hide in our desks and school bags." Daisuke said.

"Besides, if people find digimon walking around, it'll cause a huge panic." Yoshi said as she walked into the hall when she overheard them.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Marcus said.

"Unless we were in Odaiba. Digimon have attacked that place so often, we had no choice but to let the public know about them, especially with more Digidestinds being called all over the city." Daisuke said making everyone look at her in surprise, Agumon and Dorumon looking pleased with this information.

"But I wanna go to school with Boss. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" the dino whined.

"Fine, just be quiet." Yoshi sighed as she pulled out an orange and white digivice that belonged to Marcus.

"Here, use this." She said.

"No way, I thought I lost this thing." Marcus said taking it.

"Lost your digivice?! Are you stupid?" Daisuke scolded him and he pouted at that.

She was four months younger and yet she treated him like he was a child half the time.

"You dropped it during your escape at DATs." Yoshi said happy to see that at least one of the new members were responsible.

Then again, Daisuke had been a Digidestind for 4 years and was in multiple battles over the years, so she had been groomed into a leader during it all.

"Oh, well thank you. So how do I use it anyway?" Marcus asked.

"You just point it towards Raptor 1-I mean Agumon," Yoshi corrected herself when she saw the look the mahogany haired girl shot her way.

"And press the button on the right." She said.

"Like this?" Marcus asked as he turned the digivice to the dino, the camera like lenses glowing orange and Agumon was turned into data, being downloaded inside.

"Ah! Boss, let me out of here!" Agumon cried when his image appeared on the screen.

"Oh, so that's what it does." Daisuke mussed.

"Digivices, or these versions, can change digimon into data and store them. And safety rule number one says 'keep your digimon stored'." Yoshi said.

Daisuke shrugged and pulled out her own new digivice and held it out towards Dorumon.

He turned into lavender data and was transported into her digivice.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It's actually very spacious." Dorumon said.

"Marcus, Daisuke! You're going to be late." Sarah called.

"Ah, man. See you guys." Marcus called as he grabbed his cousin and ran out of the house with her.

Yoshi went out after them and got inside her car, following after the two tanned teens as they ran to school.

"If you're going to follow us, then you could at least give us a lift in your car." Marcus said as the magenta haired girl drove beside them as they ran on the sidewalk.

"Nope. Daisuke's joined the Digimon Data Squad and you can always join too. That way, we won't keep coming after Rap-Agumon." Yoshi said.

"You can't separate Agumon from Marcus. They are partners; therefore they belong with each other. You have no right to separate them. But she does have a point in you joining DATs. After all, if you were partnered to a digimon, then it's for a reason." Daisuke said as they all stopped when they came to the intersection of the road and it was a red light.

"Such wise words, Lady Dai. How lucky am I to have you as my partner? I feel envious of Veemon for having those first four years with you. Uh, sorry." Dorumon said when he realized what he said.

"It's fine. And thanks." She said to him.

"So what do you say?" Yoshi asked.

"No way. I want to get rid of you, not see more of you." Marcus said as the light turned green and they all started running off to school.

"What's that?" he asked when they passed the middle school.

There were cop cars there and some of the students that were out looked very upset while the police talked to the teachers.

"What's up? I thought you were in a hurry." Yoshi said as she parked the car.

"This is my sister's school." Marcus said as he went to go see what the problem was.

"Wait!" Yoshi called.

The cousins went to the school yard where the animal cage was and saw that there were kids standing around it, gossiping about what had happened, Kristy was also amongst the crowd.

"Kristy." Marcus called making the girl turn around and smile at the sight of the two teens.

"Marcus, Dai. Over here." She said waving from her place at the front of the crowd.

The two teenagers made their way through the crowd carefully and went over to Kristy, Daisuke getting a bad feeling when she saw the cage that housed the animals.

"Look at that." Kristy said pointing at the missing animals.

"What happened to the animals?" Marcus asked.

"See that boy over there?" Kristy asked pointing out a brunette that was crying, the principal patting his head as they spoke to one of the police men.

"When he came in to feed the chickens and rabbits this morning, they were all gone. Nobody knows where they went." Kristy said as Marcus stared at him, a look of suspicion in his green eyes.

"That sucks." Daisuke said as she looked at the cage.

"What's weird is that this isn't the first time it's happened. In an elementary school the next town over just went through exactly the same thing." The police man said.

"I have to talk to you both." Yoshi said as she came up to the cousins, taking Marcus' hand and pulled him off.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they went behind one of the huts.

"A digimon is behind all this." Yoshi said.

"What? You sure?" Marcus asked.

Yoshi responded by lifting her white and pink digivice, showing that a radar like appearance had taken over the screen, pin pointing their location.

"Yeah, my digivice is picking up a residual trace of it's energy signature." She said.

"Whoa, those things can do that too?" Marcus asked.

"School is more exciting than I'd thought it was." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Hey, how did you get out of the digivice?!" Marcus asked when he turned around seeing the dino was behind him.

"Please, Boss. All these cramped places are making me claustrophobic." Agumon said making Daisuke laugh.

"You're a real piece of work. You know, Agumon, there should be a rule about leaving your digivice without permission." Yoshi said annoyed, then gasped as she thought of something.

"Wait, it was you, wasn't it? You were the digimon that attacked those animal pens." She accused angering Dorumon and Daisuke.

"Huh?" Agumon asked.

"It wasn't him." Lalamon said from her digivice.

"What, Lalamon?" Yoshi asked.

"I watched Agumon the whole night while you were sleeping. Frankly, I don't know how you slept with all his snoring, but still, he didn't leave the room. Another digimon must have done it." Lalamon said.

"At least someone has a brain on your team." Dorumon scoffed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Agumon asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Marcus smiled.

"The ultimate team. It's fighting time again!" they cheered pumping their fists in the air.

Daisuke laughed at that as she turned and started walking off to school.

Veemon and her used to be like that too when they were younger.

It was good to focus on the good things than the bad things that torture her.

(That night…)

"What is it with you and these cramped spaces, Boss?" Agumon asked as he was locked inside the animal pen by Marcus.

"The old saying is that 'the criminal returns to the scene of the crime'. When this guy finds out there's something new in these cages he won't be able to resist returning." Marcus explained.

"Wow, you're the smartest guy ever, Boss." Agumon said.

That wasn't possible seeing as the smartest guy was 17 years old with red hair and dark eyes.

"You do realize that he's using you as bait, don't you?" Yoshi asked as she leaned against the pen.

"WHAT?! I take it all back." The dino said.

"Don't worry. I'll stop the bad guy before he even gets close to ya. Just trust me." Marcus said.

"Yeah? Well, I'll believe it when I see it happen." Yoshi said.

The three teenagers then hid behind the supply hut, Dorumon with them to scoop out the area as they waited for the digi-thief to arrive.

The clouds then covered the full moon as someone then appeared at the gate of the school, walking into the yard.

"Here it comes." Marcus said as they watched the figure stand in front of the cage.

The wind blew the clouds away from the cage, the light revealing the boy that Kristy had pointed out before that morning.

"Isn't that the kid who was supposed to feed the animals?" Yoshi asked.

"My sister's friend." Marcus said.

"Well, this'll end well." Daisuke said.

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon cried from inside the digivice.

"So much for keeping him secret." Yoshi said as Marcus stepped out from the hiding place.

"Hey, kid. You come to check on the cages or something? Well, thanks, but you shouldn't be here. Go home." He said as the kid sent a glare at him.

"Hey, did ya hear me? Get out of here." Marcus asked while Daisuke tensed up as she got a bad feeling.

It was the feeling of the tension in the air before the battle began that she had gotten used to.

"BE QUIET!" the boy yelled.

"You brat!" Marcus said.

"Wait. Something weird's going on." Yoshi said as she, Dorumon and Daisuke stepped out to see the boy shaking in anger.

"Why me? I didn't want to take care of those stupid animals. I wish they'd all just disappear and then they did…thanks to him." The boy said.

A violet mist in the shape of an insect started forming on his back.

It formed into a Kunemon!

Agumon yelled loudly as the others gasped at the sight of the digimon.

Kunemon gave a raspy snarl as it jumped off of the boy's back, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kid? So you're the one behind all this. You're gonna have to pay." Marcus said.

"Stay back." Yoshi said holding her arm out in front of him.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Leave this to the Digimon Data Squad. Lalamon: realize!" she said holding out her digivice and it shot out pink light as her partner appeared.

She then used her Seed Blast at Kunemon, but he wasn't hit at all and then spat out this webbing that caught her and threw her to the ground.

"I'm not impressed in the least." Daisuke said.

"Lalamon." Yoshi gasped as she ran over to her partner, picking her up.

"That's it." Marcus said after he pulled the kid away to safety and went to fight.

"Wait, Boss. Get me out of here first." Agumon called stopping him.

"Oh, right." The teen said as he went to try and get the combination right to open the cage, but couldn't remember it.

"Dorumon, go for it." Daisuke said.

The dragon nodded as he ran at Kunemon, firing out his Dash Metal, this metal sphere out of his mouth.

Kunemon hissed as he was hit, then was hit again by Metal Cannon, shooting out a metal sphere again only he was standing still and it had more force.

"That's my boy!" Daisuke cheered, then froze as she thought back to the times she said that about Veemon.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve." Yoshi said.

She stood up holding her digivice in her right hand while her left hand was covered with pink data particles.

"DNA: CHARGE!" she called as she touched the top of her digivice, downloading the data.

"Lalamon digivolve to…SUNFLOWMON!"

"Still not impressed." Daisuke said as Dorumon back flipped over to his Mistress.

Sunflowmon used her Sunshine Beam and hit Kunemon dead on.

"All right!" Yoshi cheered.

"Aw, they had all the fun because you're slow." Agumon said.

"Give me a break." Marcus said.

"That was way too easy." Daisuke frowned making Dorumon look at her.

The dust moved to reveal a chrysalis that was the size of a bus and it was starting to crack.

"Oh no. It's beginning to digivolve." Yoshi gasped.

Out of it came a huge wasp digimon making Daisuke's eyes widen as she recognized it from one of her battles.

"It's Flymon." She said.

Flymon then roared as he flew over the two girls and digimon, dust flying on them and the feeling in their bodies left them as they fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with my body? It's going…numb." Yoshi gasped.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus growled out.

"Boss, I gotta digivolve first." Agumon said.

"Right. Let's do this." Marcus said as he raised his hand over his digivice, but nothing was happening.

"That digivice is so useless." Daisuke groaned as she forced herself to turn on her back.

"What's the deal?" Marcus asked.

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked when nothing happened.

"I don't know. Nothing's happening. I'm not getting that tingly feeling in my fist." Marcus said as he looked at his partner.

Flymon swooped down and knocked Sunflowmon and Dorumon around, laughing as he did so.

"That's it!" Marcus growled.

"Boss, wait!" Agumon called as the teen ran off after Flymon.

"Marcus, get out of here. It's too dangerous. You can't handle this. Leave it to trained professionals like me." Yoshi said.

"You're pathetic. Digidestinds are never trained." Daisuke groaned as she forced herself up.

"We act on instinct and on our heart. You can't train to become a Digidestind. It's the power that comes inside of you. The sooner you learn that, the better chance we have of surviving." She said.

"Daisuke's right. I'll never run away. An ultimate fighter never shows cowardice. No matter how difficult the fight might be, I'll always stand my ground. That's what a winner does. Fighting time again!" Marcus yelled as he ran at Flymon.

Daisuke smiled knowing that her cousin had the makings of a true leader just like her and Tai, only he was a little more wild than they ever were.

Marcus jumped up and punched Flymon in the face, the orange data particles appearing around his fist.

Flymon backed off while Marcus fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"All right." He smirked while Agumon laughed.

"Ready to fight, Agumon?" he asked his partner.

"Yeah!" The dino cheered.

"All right then." Marcus grinned as he pulled out his digivice.

"DNA: CHARGE!"

"Agumon digivolve to…GEOGREYMON!"

The dino broke through the pen and Daisuke took in his appearance, seeing he looked different than a normal Greymon with the red stripes on his horns and red grips that Agumon wore.

His face was also a bit different too.

Flymon came down at GeoGremon, the Champion catching him as the toxic dust fell on him, but he shook it off and tossed the wasp off of him and onto the ground so hard it shook.

As Flymon tried to take to the air, GeoGreymon hit him with his Mega Flame.

Flymon fell to the ground as he burst into data that turned into a digi egg.

"All right, ya got him." Marcus said as Agumon returned to normal and Daisuke stood up as the numbing effect faded away, then she picked up Dorumon.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

The two laughed.

"So your fists of fury release your DNA huh?" an old man asked as he stood at the fence behind them.

"You're getting more interesting by the minute, Marcus." He said.

"Hey, you're the old guy who gave me my digivice." Marcus said as he walked over to him.

"If you want to become the ultimate fighter who fights the ultimate battles, then you're not going to find it in this world. But in the Digital World there are unlimited numbers of opponents that will test your fighting skills and make you the best fighter on two worlds." The man said.

The mahogany haired girl gave him a look, wondering if he was one of those Guardians like Gennai.

That had to be why he gave Marcus a digivice and was telling him all about this stuff.

"Then I'll be…the ultimate." Marcus said in awe.

The old man nodded with a smile as he hummed and the teen grinned.

"Things are going to become troublesome." Dorumon said.

(The next day at DATs…)

After DATs fixed the damage and erased the memories of the boy who was being used by Kunemon, Marcus and Agumon marched off to the office to tell Commander Sampson that he has decided to join the team while Daisuke stayed home to call Izzy and tell him all about what was going on in her new home.

To be continued…


	3. The Return of Thomas

"The return of Thomas"

**All right, so here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Kristy stared at Marcus and Agumon in disgust as they scarfed down their breakfast at a fast pace while Daisuke and Dorumon ate calmly as if this was an ordinary this.

"Well, at least Marcus is awake before the crack on noon on a Sunday. I think Agumon has been a really good influence." Sarah smiled from where she was preparing more rice.

"More please!" the mentioned duo yelled as they held out their bowels.

"See? He even says 'please' now. Here Agumon." Sarah said as she gave the dino a full bowel of rice.

"You serve him first? What did you do; adopt him while I wasn't looking?" Marcus asked.

"Keep it up, tough guy, and I'll give your portion to him too. Don't be in such a hurry. After all, Agumon is a growing boy." The woman smiled.

"If he grows any more we'll need a bigger house." Marcus frowned as he and Agumon reached for the last fried egg at the same time.

"Let go of it." the teen demanded.

"Boss, the only way to get this last fried egg is to take it out of my belly." The dino said as he popped it into his mouth with a victorious chuckle.

"Spit it out! Spit it out right now! Open your mouth!" Marcus yelled as he grabbed at the dino's snout.

"Let go!" Agumon cried.

"What a doof." Kristy said as she watched her brother fighting a dino over a fried egg.

After she finished, Daisuke walked up and placed her and Dormon's bowels into the sink.

"Well, we're off. See ya guys." She called as her dragon hopped into her arms and the girl walked off.

She and Marcus were supposed to report to DATs to pick up their uniforms, something the girl wasn't too happy about at all, but was relieved when it was said she could wear shorts instead of a skirt.

It was hard to fight and run in skirts if they exposed your panties.

"All right, be back in time for supper." Sarah called.

Daisuke walked out into the morning, taking in the fresh air as she walked down the street, the sound of children playing and a few cars reaching her ears.

Dorumon took in the sights in contentment as the scent of the plants entered his nose.

It was a very nice morning, so they could both enjoy it as they walked off to DATs.

Sadly, it was ruined by the sound of Daisuke's new ear piece beeping.

"Well, there goes our relaxing walk." Dorumon said as climbed up onto his Mistress' shoulders as the girl reached into her jeans' pocket to pull out her ear piece and placed it in her right ear.

"Hello?" she asked pushing the button in it.

"_Daisuke, there are signs of digimon in area C-7. Marcus and Agumon have already headed in that direction. Go help them."_ Miki said.

"On it." Daisuke said as she turned off her ear piece.

"What a drag." Dorumon sighed.

Daisuke chuckled at that before she started running off to the shopping area to go help her cousin out, but when she got there, she found three men that were around the one of the shops were passed out while a blonde haired boy with blue eyes dressed in a blue skin tight outfit stood in front of them with a limo behind them.

"Memory erase complete." He said pulling out a small hand held computer.

"Pursue and secure. Let's go, Goamon." He said as the limo door behind him opened up.

"Sir, yes sir." Said the blue canine digimon that wore boxing gloves.

"Who are these guys?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe they're members of DATs that we haven't met yet." Dorumon suggested.

All of a sudden, a fireball digimon swooped in, going over to the blue pair.

"It's a DemiMeramon. They normally like setting things on fire and are In-Training level." Daisuke said as the digimon flew over to her.

The blonde looked over with his partner, both stunned at the sight of the girl with an unknown digimon on her shoulders.

"Hey there, little guy. What's up?" Daisuke asked DemiMeramon with a smile.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he asked.

"Nope. A bigger, badder digimon gave me this, so I'm not really scared of many things any more. So why are ya wrecking the place?" she asked.

"What is that girl doing?" the blonde male asked stunned.

"She's…talking to the target." Goamon said blinking his gold eyes.

"Why should I have a reason?" DemiMeramon asked.

"Wouldn't you rather return to the Digital World?" Dorumon asked.

"Huh? Sure, but how can I do that?" the fireball asked in intrigue.

The girl reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out her old D-3 and smiled at him.

"This here can open up a portal to the Digital World, but this one is different than the world you came from. It's far more safe and you won't have to fight to survive." She said.

After she had gotten a message from Gennai, he had told her that the digimon she was meeting came from an alternate version of the Digital World that was having trouble while the Digital World the Digidestinds had gone too was still peaceful.

"Really? Wait; are you one of those Digidestinds I heard about?" DemiMeramon asked in awe.

"Got that right." The girl nodded.

"Lady Dai is the leader in fact. Trust her; she is one of the kindest humans you will ever meet." Dorumon said.

DemiMeramon gave a curious look at the human, trying to see if she was being sincere and saw that she was, so he nodded with a smile.

"Great, come with me so I can open up a portal and send you home." She said as the digimon flew into her arms, willing his flames to not harm her.

The blue duo stared at this digimon tamer in amazement as she turned her back on them and walked off.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked.

(At DATs…)

After DemiMeramon was sent to the good Digital World and was welcomed by Meramon and the Yokomon, Daisuke and Dorumon went to DATs to pick up the girl's uniform.

It was like Yoshi's, only it was lavender and white with short shorts that she could easily move in.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said as she walked into the room, surprised to see the blue boy was there with Goamon.

"Ah, Daisuke. Welcome." Sampson said.

"Hey, so who's this guy?" she asked.

"Oh, you're late. You would've been able to meet him earlier if you weren't." Megumi said as she and Miki gushed at the blonde male.

The blue male ignored the girls and looked over to the purple duo, the girl with the scar he now knew as Daisuke.

He walked over to her and smiled as he gave polite bow to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Thomas H. Norstein. And who might you be?" he asked standing up properly with a charming smile that had zero effect on her.

She was friends with many charming, handsome boys her age and older, three of them being blondes with blue eyes.

"Daisuke Motomiya and this is my partner Dorumon." She said as her dragon gave the male a scowl, showing he was unimpressed with Thomas.

"Daisuke was the former leader of a group known as the Digidestinds. They deal with digimon in…different ways." Kudamon said.

"So I've seen. Goamon and I were about to pursue a rogue-"

"DemiMeramon." Daisuke interrupted Thomas.

"When she arrived and talked to it. Interesting fact, DemiMeramon listened to her and left with her. I was assuming she would bring it back to DATs if she was one of us." Thomas said.

"What happened to DemiMeramon?" Sampson asked.

"Lady Dai opened up a portal to the Digital World where the Sovereigns rule and set him free there where he is now under the protection and care of a friend named Meramon and a group of Yokomon who have known him for many years." Dorumon said.

"He won't be coming back and causing any trouble." Daisuke said.

The Commander smiled at the purple duo and nodded at them.

"Good work." He said as they smiled back.

Daisuke then looked over at her cousin, noticing how he was glaring at Thomas and was able to come to the theory that the two males didn't get along.

"So, where did Thomas and Goamon come from? I haven't seen them since we first got here four ago." She said.

"You see, Daisuke, Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago working to control digimon and insisting in the implementation of transfer devices. We were having production problems, but then Thomas discovered the flaws in the operating system within an hour. I was about to explains this to Marcus before you and Dorumon arrived." Yoshi said.

"But…you mean I have to take orders from him?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"It's no surprise. Thomas graduated from the Stalkholm University of Science when he was only 13. He's a genius." Megumi gushed.

"Genius?" Marcus whined.

"And that's just the beginning. He's also part of a prominent royal family in Austria. A real live prince charming." Miki said as she and Megumi gave fan girl squeals and held hands.

"A prince?" the cousins asked, the female unimpressed while the male whined.

"As for Thomas' partner Goamon, his abilities in battle are unmatched among all of the digimon partners at DATs." Kudamon said.

"They are easily the best team we have." He said.

"Yeah?" Agumon asked.

"Unlike some teams, they have got discipline." Sampson said as he looked at Marcus, who sulked.

"Commander, please allow me to say a few words about the new recruits." Thomas said making the four new members of DATs look at him.

"Based on my first impression, I feel Marcus could never benefit DATs in anyway." He said making Daisuke gasp.

"Take that back!" Marcus growled at him.

"You see? I recommend he be dismissed at once." Thomas said.

"That won't be possible." Daisuke said making him look at her.

"No offense, but Marcus has the true makings of what you need. Unlike you lot who only work because you have to, Marcus puts his heart and passion into it like a true Digidestind." She said.

"You're words have no say in here." Thomas said frowning as the girl glared at him.

"I've been going to the Digital World and fighting powerful digimon that varied from Champion, Ultimate and Mega levels ever since I was 10 years old. Tell me, how many times have you saved the world or even had the people you put at risk, losing either body parts, their hearing, voice or lives?" she asked.

Thomas was at a lost for worlds as he saw the power radiate off of her and the look of a true warrior burning in her eyes.

Everyone kept silent at this since they knew all about the terrible things the leader of the Digidestinds had gone through.

"When you go thought the things I've been, come talk to me. Or at least when you get off that high horse." Daisuke said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Dorumon snarled at Thomas for upsetting his Mistress, then stuck his snout in the air as he walked after her.

"That could have gone better." Yoshi said after the tense silence.

(Later…)

"What a creep! Who does he think he is talking to me like he's the freaking king of the world?" Daisuke ranted as she walked down the street in her DATs uniform, looking very angered as she went with Dorumon at her side.

He knew why she was offended by Thomas and frankly he thought she had every right to be angered at him.

The so called prince had no right talking down to her like he was her superior.

He and all of the other members of the Digimon Data Squad deserved getting talked to like that and having their minds enlightened in the ways of the true saviours of the two worlds.

Dorumon then stiffened as he sensed a disturbance in the air.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked when she saw her partner growling and his fur was on end like an angered cat.

"There's a digimon around. Come on." He said running off.

The duo ran until they found GeoGreymon fighting a Meramon as Marcus, Thomas, Goamon in his Champion form, Yoshi and Lalamon standing nearby a car with digi eggs in the trunk watching.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked making them all look at her.

"When Marcus fought DemiMeramon before, some of it's data particles stayed here and multiplied into more DemiMeramon. The original is in the Digital World, but the copies were causing trouble." Yoshi explained.

"We have to stop Meramon." Lalamon said.

"Can you talk Meramon down?" her partner asked the Digidestind hopefully.

"No. all of this violence had driven him made and he's become too much of a danger to the public. We have no choice but to take him out." Daisuke said.

"I thought you wouldn't do this." Thomas said.

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt a digimon unless it was needed, like they were evil or couldn't control their power. Right now, Meramon's a threat to everyone in this city. We need to stop him now." Daisuke said as her left hand had lavender data particles around it.

As GeoGreymon was punched away, Dorumon ran up and Daisuke pulled out her digivice.

"DNA: CHARGE!" she yelled as she tapped the top of her digivice.

"Dorumon digivolve to…DORUGAMON!"

The dragon looked almost the same, but he was taller by a few four feet, his wings had changed, his fur was darker and his claws looked like Garurumon's.

"Man, why do I always get the legendary dragon as a partner?" Daisuke asked.

Dorugamon shot out Power Metal, an iron sphere from his mouth at Meramon and knocked him back down onto the ground away from the oil catainers behind him.

As he was down, GeoGreymon blasted him with his flames and the heat over powered Meramon, turning him into three digi eggs that Dorugamon caught and flew down with them.

"Whoo hoo!" Marcus cheered.

"Awesome!" Daisuke cheered as her dragon swooped down to her and she kissed his nose.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Dai." He said blushing under his fur.

"Hmm. Thomas, weren't you the one who said I couldn't take out the DemiMeramon?" Marcus asked smugly as he opened the trunk as Dorugamon set the eggs inside.

"Don't get cocky. You just got lucky this time, that's all. You also had Daisuke to help you." Thomas said turning his head away in a huff.

"Yeah right. You see, it's like I told you. Never surrender a fight." Marcus said.

"What'd we miss?" Daisuke asked as she sensed more tension between them.

"Thomas and Marcus got into a fight in the ring and both wound up hurt pretty badly because Marcus was too stubborn to give up." Yoshi said.

"So? I was always stubborn when it came to a fight and never gave up a battle until I couldn't move." Daisuke said.

The group then all went back to DATs and watched as Daisuke opened up the digi port with a note as she sent the eggs to her Digital World where her Meramon friend could watch after them too.

"Just as I thought. You had no plan and no tactics. You just had aw power." Thomas said as he stood with his back facing Marcus, his arms crossed.

"Ha, for a genius, you're a real sore loser." Marcus scoffed with a smirk.

"What did you say?" the blonde asked as he turned his head to Marcus annoyed.

The others all watched off to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of this argument while Sampson and Daisuke looked close to murdering the two rivals.

"Oh, just this. I'll take my raw power over your tactics any day." The brunette said.

"Just because you completed a mission with sheer luck doesn't mean-"Thomas was cut off.

"STOP FIGHTING NOW!" Sampson yelled making the two boys jump and look at him in shock and slight fear.

"Nice." Daisuke said with an amused grin curving her lips, Dorugamon snickering beside hr.

For some reason he didn't turn back into his Rookie form, but it must be because his Champion form hardly had much power like Gatomon.

They matched Rookies in those forms, so there was no point in being Dorumon and Salamon for them.

"Uh oh. I haven't seen him this mad in a long time." Yoshi said.

"Marcus. Thomas. From now on you two will be partners on a three man team with Daisuke as your captain." Sampson said.

The two boys looked shocked at that.

"But sir, he's completely undisciplined." Thomas complained.

"This clown? I'll never be his partner. He's way too annoying." Marcus said.

"That is an order. Any complaints, take it up with your captain." Sampson said gesturing to Daisuke.

The two boys frowned at each other before they looked away in a huff.

"Aw, man. This is the worst." Yoshi sighed running a hand through her hair.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Daisuke walked over to the rivals making them look at her.

"All right, let's get something straight here. I'm not putting up with this. No arguments or complaints out of either of you or else I swear…" she trailed off as she quickly wrapped a hand around their throats, her nails digging into them.

She gave them both a sweet smile, but she had this aura coming off of her that scared them both since they knew she was anything but in a good mood.

"I'll sick a Dobermon and Ceberumon on you both. 'Kay?" she chirped.

Thomas and Marcus weren't sure what those digimon were nor what they looked like, but by the looks on Kudamon's and Goamon's faces, it was obvious they were quite dangerous.

"Got it." Marcus whimpered.

"Understood, ma'am." Thomas said weakly.

"Good!" Daisuke said letting them both go.

She then walked off with her hands behind her back looking like the very human form of innocence, but it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't.

"No wonder her partners are always dragons." Yoshi said.

"And we haven't even seen her at her worst." Marcus groaned.

"Tell me you're joking." Thomas said as he rubbed at his scratched throat.

That girl had sharp nails.

"Nope." Marcus whined.

They were dead.

To be continued…


	4. The new team of Dai, Marcus and Thomas

"The new team of Daisuke, Marcus and Thomas"

**All right, here is the next chapter. And yes, there will be a pairing for Daisuke. By the way, I thought I'd give the voice actors for Dai and Dorugamon.**

**Vanessa Morely (Does Cagali from Gundam Seed) as Daisuke Motomiya**

**Tom Gibis (Does Shikamaru from Naruto) as Dorumon and Dorugamon**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Ugh, just look at this place. Slime everywhere and that smell. So gross. My guess is that the digimon we want is inside." Marcus said.

The group of 8 were at a company building that had the glass doors shattered, a car parked out front had the windshield broken and a tree nearby was fallen over.

And the area was covered in green slime.

"Wow, nothing gets passed you, does it, Boss?" Agumon asked.

"Can the chatter and move in. we've got a job to do." Yoshi said.

"By the looks of this place, I say it's a Numemon. They hate the sunshine and often live in sewers. Not very strong, but their Nume Sludge isn't something you want to get hit with. The smell is harder to get rid of than a skunk's." Daisuke said.

The group then went inside the building, following the slime to a door that led to the basement.

"You're not getting away this time, Numemon! He's in the basement." Marcus cried as he ran to the door labeled B-1.

"Don't worry, Boss. I'll get him." Agumon said.

"Wait." Thomas said as he worked on his minicomputer.

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"We need a plan first. Goamon, guard this entrance." The blonde said.

"Sir, yes sir." The dog said.

"And you two will go to the other entrance that way he can't escape." Thomas said.

"Don't boss me." Marcus said.

"The Commander made us a team. We have to work together." Thomas said wondering why they weren't being chewed out by their team captain yet.

Normally, the second she sees them arguing she would be on them like a she-wolf would a deer.

"That doesn't mean you get to make the plans. Come on, Agumon." Marcus said.

"Right." The dino said as the orange duo ran down into the darkness.

The blue duo ran up to the door, watching as they ran down.

"I doubt he'll survive long enough to learn to work with us. Let's cover the other entrance." Thomas said as he started running off with Goamon following.

The girls and their partners, who had been watching this take place, sighed in annoyance.

"Why didn't you step in?" Yoshi asked.

"I've had it with breaking them up. Let Numemon have his fun with them, then I'll step in." Daisuke said.

"Lady Dai, is that smart?" Dorugamon asked.

The girl kept quiet as she walked down into the basement, the others following after her.

The quartet hid when they saw the boys advancing on Numemon from two different sides, both talking to their digimon to get ready to attack.

Goamon jumoed out with his Double Back Hand, startling Numemon just as Agumon charged out to go attack the sludge monster, but he moved out of the way and the dog hit the dino.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried out.

"He hit my head." The dino whined from the ground.

"You got in my way." Thomas yelled as he ran out from his hiding place.

"Look who's talking." Marcus said.

The four males were then hit with by Nume Sludge, Lalamon getting ready to fight, but Daisuke held her arm out in front of the plant digimon.

The girl stood up and walked over to Numemon with a kind smile, Dorugamon following with a laptop in his paws that.

Daisuke had already spoken to the leader of the Numemon tribe in her Digital World before when the guys were arguing and the leader of the tribe agreed to let this Numemon join them if he was fine with it.

"Oh, Numemon." She called making him stop throwing his sludge and look over at her.

Marcus and Thomas, who were both covered in the rotten smelling gunk, looked over at their captain as she kneeled down in front of the curious digimon.

"Hey, wouldn't you rather be somewhere with your own kind? It gets kind of lonely being the only one here in a world you don't understand." Daisuke said.

Numemon looked at this girl, entranced by the friendly aura that came off of her and the kindness that were in her dark eyes.

"Well, yeah, but the place I came from is at a bad state. I don't wanna go back there." He whimpered.

"You don't have to. Lady Dai here is a Digidestind and she can open up a portal to the Digital World where the Sovereigns rule." Dorugamon explained.

"He's telling you the truth." Lalamon chirped as she hovered over Daisuke's head.

Numemon hummed in thought, but he knew that the girl in front of him didn't give off a threatening presence.

These two digimon seemed to trust her as well, so what did he have to lose by agreeing.

"Well, OK." He said.

Daisuke smiled and pet his head gently before she took the laptop from Dorugamon and started typing, bringing up the map of the Digital World and located the mountain area.

"Digi port open!" she cried holding up her D-3 to the screen.

A warm white light wrapped around Numemon and pulled him into the screen where he found himself in the comforting darkness of a cave where a group of Numemon wearing party hats and holding balloons were all smiling at him.

"Well, that's done. Great work, Dai." Yoshi said as she stood behind the mahogany haired girl who was closing up the portal and stood up holding the laptop.

"You don't always need violence to take care of things. I used to think differently, but I was 10 at the time." Daisuke smiled at her.

"You would be lost without Dai." Yoshi said turning to the boys.

"This guy got in my way." Marcus said pointing at the blonde.

"What a joke. My plan was flawless. It only failed because you didn't listen to me." Thomas said.

"Well, I would listen to you, Thomas, if you ever had anything worth wild to say!" Marcus shot back.

"You jerk!" Thomas bristled.

Dorugamon sighed as he looked up at his partner, who was shaking in suppressed anger at the way her teammates were arguing.

Honestly, she was never this bad when she first started out, but she had an excuse since she was only a child back then.

These two were old enough to know better.

"No, make that you cocky jerk. You're just a snot nosed amateur. You don't even know what you're doing." Thomas yelled.

"Oh, really? Well, I know how to take you down." Marcus said.

"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't take down notes." Thomas said as Yoshi sighed.

"This is the worst." She said.

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke yelled making everyone jump.

The two arguing males looked at the girl as she glared at them.

"Both of you get back to DAT and take a shower. I'll be punishing you both later." She said pointing towards the door.

Both boys who looked like kicked dogs walked off to the door and exited the basement.

"I don't know how you do it." the magenta haired girl said patting Daisuke's shoulder.

(Later…)

After everyone showered and changed, Thomas gave Daisuke and Marcus a ride home in his car.

Everyone was quiet as the car drove through the streets, the only female member of the trio petting her dragon.

When they pulled up to the Damon home, the cousins excited the car.

"Listen, I uh…thanks for the ride home, OK?" Marcus said trying to be polite.

"Well don't thank me. I just did it because the Commander said to." Thomas said.

"Huh?" the brunette asked.

"He's probably hoping we'll become friends if we spend time together. Yeah, like that would ever happen." The blonde scoffed not even looking at the cousins.

"Well, fine. I take it back then." Marcus frowned.

"Marcus! Dai!" Kristy's voice called making the cousins look over.

"Wow, check this out. What a cool car." She said as she walked over holding a grocery bag.

"Go inside, Kristy." Marcus said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Marcus?" she asked.

"I would if he were my friend, but he's not." Marcus said as Daisuke watched Thomas' face and saw the look of interest he had.

"Just ignore him, that's what I always do or have Dai beat him up. I'm Kristy." The girl smiled sweetly with a small giggle.

"Go." Marcus said turning her to the house.

"Wanna come in? Mom's making tea." Kristy offered just as Sarah stepped out of the house when she saw her children and niece talking to someone in a car.

"What's all the racket about?" she asked.

"Nothing Mom." Marcus said.

"Marcus and Dai's friend drove them home." Kristy said.

"Oh, thanks very much Mr. Marcus-and-Dai's-friend." Sarah said with a kind smile.

Thomas gave a small grin back with a nod to the woman, not used to this.

"Would you like some tea?" Sarah asked him.

"No, Mom, he doesn't want tea." The street fighter said.

"Marcus, don't be so rude." Sarah scolded.

Daisuke shook her head at that as she looked at the blonde who looked away.

"We can go now." He said to his driver.

"Catch ya around, Tommy boy." She said startling him at the sudden nickname.

"See? He doesn't even want to stay." Marcus said.

"It's polite to offer though." Sarah said.

"Bye, see ya soon!" Kristy called waving at the car as it drove off.

"Thank you!" Sarah called as she bowed.

"He seems nice." She said.

"You'd be surprised." Daisuke said as she walked into the house.

(That night…)

"Sir, we received a report of bank break in." Miki said.

"Energy signatures indicate a digimon was involved." Megumi said.

"More good news as always." Yoshi said as the two older girls worked on their computers.

"It's just as I thought. Digimon are appearing more frequently. We could be facing an academic." Sampson said.

"A device was found at the scene that uses a signal that attracts digimon." Megumi said.

"The bank security system must have opened a gate to the Digital World and the digimon simply came through it." Thomas said.

"Not exactly what the thieves were expecting." Yoshi said.

"If those criminals somehow convince the digimon to cooperate with them…" Sampson trailed off.

"We've got trouble." Kudamon said.

"We've matched the energy signature to a digimon from our data base." Megumi said as the image of it came up.

"It's a Drimogemon. Champion level, Beast type. Normally peaceful and friendly, they live in underground tunnels they create with their drill noses." Daisuke said.

"Which means it can strike without warning." Thomas said just as Marcus and Agumon ran into the room, late since Dorugamon flew his human to DATs.

"Another digimon's appeared?" Marcus asked excited.

"Well, it's about time. So where have you been?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey, it's late. I couldn't just say I'm going out. I had to sneak away. Anyway, does this look like a good fight?" Marcus asked.

"If you're so worried about your mommy, then you should have just stayed home." Thomas said.

"Thomas, not all of us have parents to look after us and love us enough to care if we sneak out, but those of us who do need to be careful. I don't like lying to my aunt, but we have to." Daisuke said shutting the blonde up.

A certain look passed through his eyes and she knew that she had hit a mark.

"And as for you, wanting to fight all the time isn't safe. One of these days we're going to meet a digimon that could very well kill you. We haven't even faced a Fallen or Demon yet, so you better shape up and get over you pride." Daisuke said looking at her cousin.

"No more fights out of either of you now. We need to go see if we can talk some sense into Drimogemon first before we engage him in battle." She said turning and walking off.

"Wait, you don't even have a signal?" Miki said.

"Yes I do." Daisuke said holding up her D-terminal.  
"Izzy, do you have the signal on Drimogemon?" she asked.

"Yeah, here are the coordinates. Good luck, Dai." Came a male voice from the D-terminal as a small map appeared on the screen.

"Move out, now!" Daisuke called.

"We need to stop asking her things." Megumi sighed.

The quartet got into the DATs car, driving off to the ATM where Izzy had picked up the signal of the Drimogemon, the lavender dressed girl comparing her map with the Thomas had while she made sure the boys didn't argue.

"All right, I think this is…area E, sector 2. Step on it, Yoshi." Daisuke said.

"Right." The other girl said as she drove off.

They pulled into the parking lot where two men who looked to be in their twenties were stealing money out of a hole the mole digimon made.

"Don't even think of running." Yoshi said as they all stepped out of the car.

"Step away from the digimon now." Thomas said.

"Boss, let me out!" Agumon whined.

"Will you let me out?" Marcus yelled as they both got stuck.

"Those guys aren't police." The tall male said.

"Then who are they?" the shorter one with an afro asked.

"So you're Drimogemon." Yoshi said, the mole backing up and whimpering.

"Wait, we don't want to hurt you." Daisuke said stepping in front of her fellow DATs members.

Thomas and Yoshi let out Goamon and Lalamon in case the digimon didn't want to play nice.

"Ahh! Even more of those things!" Afro dude cried.

"Come on, run!" the tall male said grabbing Drimogemon's paw and started running off.

"Come back." Goamon said as he started after them.

"There's no use running. You can't escape." He said as they got into the van.

"We'll see." The tall male said as they drove off.

"Why did you call out your digimon? You should have let me talk to him first." Daisuke scolded.

"Agumon." Marcus said.

"Right." The dino said as he ran off to the van and stood in front of it.

"No, Agumon!" Yoshi cried as she closed her eyes, afraid of seeing him get hit.

"Agumon!" Thomas cried.

The dino placed his hands on the front of the car, the tires screeching as the thieves tried to make a getaway.

"Nice, keep them from leaving." Marcus called as he went to help out hold the van back.

"Stop guys, that's dangerous!" Yoshi called.

Suddenly, they started pushing the van back, but then Drimogemon started growing and burst out of the van.

"What happened?" Dorugamon asked.

"Oh, Drimogemon thinks those guys are his friends. Digimon gain their power from wanting to protect the ones they care about." Daisuke said.

Drimogemon became the size of a house and stomped down on the front of the van, the thieves inside unharmed as the orange duo ran off.

"It's enormous now." Agumon said.

"That means it's finally worth fighting." Marcus smirked.

"Yeah, you're right, Boss. Let's do this." Agumon said.

The giant mole then roared angrily as he went to punch them, but the duo jumped away as the paw went through the road.

"All right, it's fighting time." Marcus said.

"He can dig through the earth at very high speeds, so we'll need a strategy to counter out that ability." Thomas said.

"Bring it on." Marcus said.

The brunette was climbing up Drimogemon's drill, but he was then thrown off.

"Boss!" Agumon cried.

Dorugamon flew over and caught the street fighter so he didn't get hurt.

"Oh, he's worse than I and Tai ever were when we were kids." Daisuke growled.

"Goamon, Drimogemon needs earth to dig. Drive him towards the water." Thomas said.

"Right." Goamon said.

Agumon shot out his Pepper Breath, but it had no effect as Drimogemon hit the dino and sent him flying into Marcus and Dorugamon, sending them both into the lake near them.

"Why don't you try that with me?" Goamon asked as he was in front of the mole.

He used his Rolling Upper, hitting Drimogemon in his drill/nose, then jumped back as the mole roared in pain.

"Nice shot! Don't let him escape underground." Thomas called.

"Drive him into the harbor." He said as his partner kept attacking.

While this was going on, Lalamon sang a lullaby that put the two thieves to sleep.

"Pleasant dreams, you two." Yoshi said.

"Nighty night." Lalamon chirped.

"The bank thieves have both been subdued. Requesting transportation arrangements to take them back. We can erase their memories at headquarters. However, Drimogemon is still a threat." Yoshi said into her ear piece.

"Stop him before he goes underground." Thomas called as the mole started drilling into the earth.

Dorugamon flew over and shot out his Power Metal multiple times as he flew around, making Drimogemon back off.

"We need to get him to either calm down or take him out quickly or else he could destroy this place." Daisuke said biting her lower lip in thought.

"Start steering him towards the water." Thomas called.

"Help him out, Doru!" Daisuke called.

Goamon started punching at him while Dorugamon blasted his attacks at the mole, sending him towards the lake.

"Everything is going according to my plan." Thomas said as the mole started walking off.

Sadly, Thomas and Agumon jumped out of the lake in front of Drimogemon, ruining the plan.

"Thomas, I'll allow you to insult him without me chewing you out this time." Daisuke said.

The dino started shooting flames at Drimogemon, making him walk away from the lake.

"No, keep him near the water!" Thomas yelled as he started running over.

"Back off! We're gonna take this guy down our way because whenever we fight, we come out on top." Marcus said.

"If you fight over water he can't escape underground. You're going to let him get away you impulsive fool!" Thomas yelled shocking Marcus.

"Boss, he's digging." Agumon said.

It was true as Drimogemon started drilling into the earth.

"He turned and ran from the fight. What kind of digimon is he anyway?" Marcus asked as he and Agumon stood in front of the hole that the mole was in.

"The kind that turns and runs I guess." Agumon said.

"Unbelievable. Change of plans, Goamon. Marcus just made this harder…but maybe, based on his behaviour…I can track Drimogemon." Thomas said as he looked at his minicomputer.

"Goamon, it's time to digivolve." He said.

"Sir, yes sir." The dog nodded.

"DNA: CHARGE!"

"Goamon digivolve too…GOAGAMON!"

"We'll cut him off." Thomas said as he mounted his partner.

"Doru, let's go with them." Daisuke called as her dragon swooped down.

She got on her dragon's back and followed after the blue duo as they went after Drimogemon.

They made it to the other side of the docks where they saw the mole drill out of the side of a wall.

"Just as I calculated. And this tie Marcus isn't around to mess it up. OK, Goagamon, you and Dorugamon take care of him." Thomas said.

"Right." The large dog growled.

"Go, Doru." Daisuke said.

"Yes, Lady Dai." The dragon nodded as he charged off.

The two Champions attacked him and made Drimogemon turn and run back to the hole.

He was then knocked back out, everyone shocked as they then had a bad feeling.

Marcus and Agumon were standing in the hole.

"We're the ones that you should be worried about." The brunette said as data particles appeared around his fist.

"No way! Marcus followed him through the tunnel?" Thomas asked as he jumped down from the high part.

Daisuke followed as he felt annoyed at her stupid cousin.

"DNA: CHARGE!"

"Agumon digivolve to…GEOGREYMON!"

"Haven't you done enough damage already, Marcus?" Thomas asked.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus said.

Drimogemon went in for the attack, but GeoGreymon pushed him down.

"Nice one." Marcus said.

All of a sudden, a mark appeared on the ground and glowed.

"Oh no. A digi gate opened." Thomas gasped.

"Stop him!" Marcus called.

Drimogemon crawled away injured to the portal that had opened up in the ground.

"Awaiting orders, sir." Goagamon said.

"Attack immediately. You can't let him enter the digi gate." Thomas said.

"Lady Dai, what should I do?" Dorugamon asked as he swooped down to his partner.

Gaogamon used his Spiral Blow while GeoGreymon used his Mega Burst, the winds and flames canceling each other out.

"What're you doing?" Marcus asked.

"The two attacks are canceling each other out." Thomas gasped.

The mole took that as his chance to dive into the portal and it closed up as the two digimon stopped their attacks.

"Great job, Marcus. You let him escape to the Digital World." Thomas yelled.

"Me? This happened because you were butting into my fight!" Marcus yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke yelled as she grabbed her cousin by the throat and threw him down to the ground.

"I have had it with both of you! Why can't you just learn to get along? I never fought this much with people before. You're driving me up the freaking wall. I have had it with both of you. If you can't work together, then I don't care about either of you! You guys can go get yourselves killed. I'm done." She said.

With that, she turned on her heel and walked off away from the two males.

Dorugamon sighed as he followed after his Mistress.

He knew she didn't mean to be mean, but she needed to get through to the two stubborn boys.

Hopefully they'll learn soon enough or else their world would be in big trouble and the Digidestinds would have to come in and take over the job.

Thomas stood where he was as he was filled with conflicting emotions and Marcus stared off at his cousin in shock at how she had lashed out at him like that.

To be continued…


	5. Nightmares

"Nightmares"

**This chapter might not be so good. Please enjoy anyway and review!**

Daisuke panted as she slept; sweat falling down her face as nightmares from her past were filling her mind.

_The park was filled with flames and debris as many of the Digidestinds' digimon were badly hurt as they were on the ground in their In-Training or Rookie forms._

_Tai was gripping at his arm where it had been cut off, blood pooling down from the stub._

_TK had his hand over his missing eye as blood feel from between his fingers._

_Kari had her eyes clenched shut; the smoke had gotten in and ruined her sight so all she saw was darkness._

_Ken was coughing harshly, no sound coming out, but there was plenty of pain._

_Joe's ears were both bleeding badly as his eardrums had burst._

_Daisuke was holding at her cheek from where the Mega level digimon they were fighting slashed at her cheek and was throbbing badly from it._

"_We can't continue on. I think this is the end." Tai grunted as Matt came to try and wrap up his arm with his jacket._

"_But we can't just leave. If we do, then…we'll all die. This entire universe will be done for." Yolei said sadly._

"_What else can we do? If Omnimon wasn't enough to take Ornismon out, then what else can we do?" Izzy asked as he grunted, hand on his side as it bled._

"_We're gonna keep trying." Daisuke said as everyone looked at her, or at least Kari turned her head in the direction she heard the voice coming from._

"_Dai, how can we even hope to win?" she asked as her beautiful cherry eyes looked foggy like any other blind person's eyes._

"_Hey, what's going?" Joe shouted since he couldn't hear a single thing that was being said._

_Ornismon gave a loud screech as he flew over the area, blasting at a building as humans and digimon helped each other run away from the falling rubble._

_Veemon groaned as he forced himself up, looking at his partner, both having determination burning in their eyes._

"_I won't give." She said._

"_I'll be there to help you." He said._

_Just then, Daisuke's D-3 started beeping loudly as gold lights swarmed around her and Veemon._

"_What's happening?" Tai asked._

"_I think…" Agumon trailed off as he whined in pain._

"_Veemon Warp digivolve to…"_

_The dragon was lifted into the air, Ornismon stopping as he looked at the source of light, sensing a new power growing._

"_ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"_

_The light faded away to view the new Mega level digimon, his cape billowing gallantly in the slight wind._

"_Oh my. It's UlforceVeedramon, one of the 13 Royal Knights. It figures Veemon could digivolve into two of them." Tentomon said._

_Ken stood up, calling out for his DNA partner, but she couldn't hear him as no sound came out, so he just ran over to her as she fell back, the energy draining from her._

_Ornismon gave a loud caw as he charged at the Knight, UlforceVeedramon doing the same._

_They both sent out their attacks, the Digidestinds and digimon running away to get to safety._

_Ken took hold of Daisuke as she fell into his arms, trying to tell her to retreat, but she couldn't understand._

"_I need to stay with Veemon. I can't leave him alone." She said._

_The boy had a sad look in his eyes as he continued to try and pull her away, but she wouldn't move._

_A blast from Ornismon was sent their way, but UlforceVeedramon swooped in and blocked it with his shield that came out of one of his silver bracelets._

"_Both of you move it." he said sounding strained._

_The two then walked off to get to safety._

_Kari was struggling to get away from the battle with Salamon in her arms, but she tripped and fell to the ground since she couldn't see._

"_Kari, hurry. We need to go." The puppy said._

"_I know, I'm trying." The child of Light said._

"_Kari!" Tai yelled as he saw a tree started to fall down on his sister._

_Daisuke, who heard the call and was running with Ken, looked over and soon was running over to help out._

_Her energy was draining fast, but she pushed herself and made it in time, pushing the girl out of the as the tree fell._

_At that moment, the two battling digimon fired off their strongest attacks._

Gasping in terror, Daisuke shot out of her bed as she held her hand to her heart.

Dorugamon woke up and looked at his Mistress in worry as he came to her side, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lady Dai?" he asked.

"It-It was just a nightmare. I've been having them for a while." She said.

Her cellphone then rang making the duo jump at the sudden loud music of the ring tone, 'When We Stand Together' played.

Sighing, Daisuke got out of bed and walked over to her dressed and picked up her phone off of it and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Dai, you need to get down here right away!" Yoshi's scared voice rang through.

"Yoshi? What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"Thomas went into the Digital World with Goamon to go finish the job with Drimogemon. Marcus and Agumon then came and talked me into allowing them to go in after them and now the Commander's here and can you please come and help us out?" the magenta haired girl begged.

Daisuke kept quiet as she slowly placed her phone down and turned it off.

She then went to her bedside table and picked up her D-terminal, sending a quick message to the other five members of her team.

(Later…)

Megumi and Miki were working on their computers, trying to track Marcus and Thomas down.

"Yoshino, where is Daisuke?" Sampson asked.

"I don't know. She just hung up on me." The girl said.

Sampson frowned as he looked over at the screens, unsure of what to do about the current situations.

The doors then opened and Daisuke walked into the room with Dorugamon and a group of people and digimon.

A plum haired male with blue eyes dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans and dress shoes with a caterpillar digimon.

Then was a blonde haired boy with azure eyes, but one was covered with an eye patch as he was dressed in a white t-shirt,, jeans and sneakers with an orange hamster/bat on his head.

There was also a boy with brown hair and green eyes dressed in a beige sweater, green pants and dress shoes with a large yellow armadillo at his side.

Last were two girls, one with long lavender hair dressed in a red tank top, jean skirt, cow girl boots, and has light brown eyes with glasses on with a red and white hawk at her side.

The last member was a girl with light brown hair dressed in a pink sundress, white flats and clouded over cherry eyes, signaling she was blind as a white cat walked by her side.

"Motomiya, you're late. Who are these people?" Sampson asked.

"Ken Ichijouji, the child of Kindness and Wormmon. TK Takaishi, the child of Hope and Patamon. Cody Hida, the successor of Knowledge and Reliability and Armadillomon. Yolei Inoue, the successor of Love and Sincerity and Hawkmon. Finally, Kari Kamiya, the child of Light and Gatomon." Daisuke said.

"These are the other Digidestinds?" Kudamon asked in surprise.

"Yep. Open the gate, we're going through." Daisuke said as she led her teammates to the gate.

"Are you insane?" Miki asked.

Ken smiled at her and started moving his hands, Cody translating the movements.

"We need to go. We have experience with dire situations; therefore we will be going to help them."

"No worries. We'll take care of this." Yolei said as she pumped a fist with a smile.

"Settle down now. Please leave this to us." Hawkmon said.

"We'll be back with them in two sways of my tail." Gatomon purred.

Sampson nodded and gave the signal for the older women to open up the gate as the six Digidestinds went into the portal.

The countdown was done and then there was a flash of light, the group finding themselves in a world that was far different than their Digital World with small boulders floating by.

"This place is freaky." Patamon said.

"No kidding. So where do we go?" TK asked.

"Just follow me." Daisuke said as she mounted Dorugamon.

"What's the plan?" Kari asked.

"Find the boys, save them from Drimogemon, brings the boys home and then protect them from me because I'm gonna kill them for doing something so stupid." The child of Miracles said.

The digimon all digivolved into Stingmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Ankylomon and Aquilamon.

The teenagers all got on their partners and went off to find Thomas, Marcus, Agumon and Goamon.

Daisuke was followed her instincts to find them, telling her dragon which way to fly and made sure her friends were following.

They found an arena that looked like a place that fights were held, making them now know why the digimon Daisuke had met had been so eager to go to the Sovereigns' world.

Marcus was helping an injured Thomas as GeoGreymon fought off Drimogemon.

"What do we do?" TK asked.

"Cody, you go in first." Daisuke called.

The youngest of the group nodded as Ankylomon ran in and bashed Drimogemon away with his Tail Hammer, the blue and orange duos looking stunned to see what was going on.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon then swooped in, tying Drimogemon up in their Golden Noose while Aquilamon used his Grand Horn.

Yolei and Kari would be against being this rough with fighting digimon, but they had no other choice as it was all explained to them by their leader.

The two Celestials threw the mole up into the air as all of the digimon who were partnered to the Digidestinds shot off their attacks at Drimogemon and he then turned into a digi egg.

It fell down and Cody caught it with a smile.

"That was easy." He said.

TK chuckled as he gave his DNA partner a thumbs up.

"Boss, are those the Digidestinds?" Agumon asked.

"I guess." Marcus said stunned.

"They executed that plan perfectly without a single hitch." Thomas breathed.

The team then faced them, Daisuke glaring at them heatedly and the two males felt a sense of dread drop down into their guts.

They were so dead.

"Get on Aquilamon right now so we can go home." She said gabbing a thumb in the large bird's direction.

"I swear, when I'm through with you two, I'll have you wishing it was Diaboramon that was beating on you." She said.

Thomas and Marcus groaned in despair.

Stingmon buzzed over to Daisuke and Dorugamon, Ken snapping his fingers to get his best friend's attention.

She looked over at him as he moved his hands.

'Calm down' was what he had signed.

"I can't calm down when those two idiots do something like this!" she yelled.

"Oooohhhh. You guys are in trooooouuuublllllle." Yolei taunted with an amused grin.

"But we were just trying to help." Marcus defended as he helped the blonde up onto the red bird as Agumon and Goamon got up on Ankylomon.

"That doesn't matter. You still risked your own lives for your petty pride and could have been killed." TK said.

"At least they finally seem to be working together." Dorugamon added in.

Everyone then took off back to the area they had entered the Digital World and were then back in the DATs office.

Sampson didn't say anything as he just sat back and allowed Daisuke to be the one who chewed out the two boys while her mute friend rapidly moved his hands around, signing things to try and calm her down.

"At least they're safe." Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Yes, well they got lucky. If it wasn't for Daisuke's quick thinking, who knows what would have happened?" Kudamon said.

"Come on, Dai. You've been chewing them out ever since we saved them. Don't you think they've had enough already?" TK asked with amusement in his azure eye.

"Yeah, besides, you would have done the same thing at one point in time." Yolei added in.  
"Yeah, when I was 10 and didn't know any better. They should." Daisuke said with a frown.

"You need to understand that she doesn't hate you or anything." Kari said to Thomas and Marcus as Gatomon led her over to them.

"She only gets this worked up out of love. She's acted this way before when one of us put ourselves in dangerous situations without telling her first." She smiled at them, or at least in their general direction.

"Out of love?" Thomas asked curiously as he looked over to the mahogany haired girl.

She was arguing with her two grinning friends while the mute one tried to get her to calm down, the blonde boy and lavender haired girl both laughing while the brunette boy sighed in exasperation.

"I wish she loved us a little less." Marcus said.

To be continued…


	6. The Ultimate Team No More?

"The Ultimate Team No More?"

**Here is the next chapter. This is dedicated to kitsunelover300 for pitching an idea for this story. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

A Tortomon was loose in the city, Agumon running on ahead to attack the turtle as the others all followed.

He blasted him with his Pepper Breath, getting Tortomon in the head just as he was about to get to Marcus.

Agumon cheered as Marcus laughed and then charged at Tortomon.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he said punching the digimon in the face, the orange data appearing.

Tortomon's tail went up and broke the bridge Agumon was on, sending the dino flying.

"Agumon, are you OK?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I guess." The dino said as he shook his head to get his bearings.

"Good, then it's fighting time." Marcus said as he pulled out his digivice.

"DNA: CHARGE!" he called.

"Agumon digivolve to…GEOGREYMON!"

GeoGreymon grabbed at the spikes on Tortomon's back and used them to lift him off of the ground, then tossed him into a warehouse, destroyting it.

The dino then used his Mega Burst and turned Tortomon into a digi egg, all of this happening as Daisuke and Dorugamon stood on top of a nearby building watching.

"Why didn't you want to help them again?" the dragon asked.

"Because I have bad experiences with Tortomons…and Monochromon…and Bakemon. It's a long story." The girl sighed as she spotted the DATs car pull up.

Dorugamon picked up his Mistress and flew down to Marcus and Agumon as Yoshi and Thomas ran over, Marcus picking up the egg and spinning it on his finger like a basketball.

"You totally wrecked this place. Did you even think for a second about the damage? Well, say something!" Yoshi yelled at the smug looking male as he leaned on his dino.

"How about 'we won'?" he asked.

"Yeah." Agumon said with a grin as he crossed his arms.

"Always cocky." Yoshi sighed.

"You mustn't be so impulsive." Thomas said as he turned around to survey the area.

"We have to get the job done right, not just quickly." He said.

"What's wrong, you jealous?" Marcus called.

"Yeah, but no autographs." Agumon said.

"No, he's right. If you rush into battle on your own and get into trouble, what'll you do then?" Yoshi continued on her rant.

"Huh, we'll just win again, of course. There's no digimon around that can beat the ultimate team." Agumon said as he and his partner shared a smile.

"Yeah, Agumon and I are the strongest team ever." Marcus said.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

Daisuke smiled sadly as she thought back to when she and Veemon were like that.

They were the strongest of their team and they were the best of friends.

"Well, at least they don't lack confidence." Lalamon groaned with her partner.

"No, they just lack common sense." Yoshi said.

"Daisuke." Thomas called making the girl look over at him.

"What's up?" she asked walking over to him.

"Why didn't you step in to help? You were here with them." He said.

"I can't bail them out all of the time. They need to learn how to grow on their own." She responded as she walked off with Dorugamon following after her.

Thomas sighed as she left him, knowing she was very complex and difficult to deal with.

She was harder to figure out than a math theorem.

(Later…)

Marcus and Agumon were stuffing their faces again as the females watched in amusement or at least disgust in Kristy's case.

"You better heat up seconds. Mom, I just can't get enough of your fried eggs." Marcus said.

"Yeah, me either. Sarah, you're a genius chef. Yum." Agumon said as the orange duo ate the eggs.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you not to call my mom by her first name?" Marcus scolded.

"But Kristy is Kristy, Sarah is Sarah, Dai is Dai, Dorugamon is Dorugamon and Boss is Boss." Agumon said.

"Boss is not my name." Marcus said.

"Oh, well still." The dino shrugged.

The two then grabbed at the last fried egg at the same time, both stiffening as they glared at each then, but then Agumon popped the egg in his mouth, Marcus standing up with an angered look.

"Hey, that was the last one!" Marcus yelled standing up.

"Well, you snooze you lose." Was the dino's response as he turned up his nose.

"What? Whatever happened to me being the boss here?" Marcus asked.

"Consider this an employee profit sharing program." Agumon said.

"Hey, I'm being generous. I was going to eat that to stop you from getting any larger." Marcus shot.

"Oh, boy. Well, dinner just got a lot interesting." Sarah said as the two continued arguing.

"Why do boys always have to act like boys?" Kristy asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"I don't know. They're just idiots." Daisuke sighed as she ate her rice.

"Why do they have to argue over food, Lady Dai? It seems like a waste of time." Dorugamon said.

"Fine, don't count on me to bail you out anymore." Agumon said as he turned away angrily.

"Huh?" Marcus asked stunned.

"Face it. You'd be totally lost without me." Agumon said.

"What? Give me a break. Without me, you couldn't digivolve. Without me this team would be nothing." Marcus yelled making Agumon gasp in shock.

He then growled as his claws twitched and he jumped up out of his seat, the chair falling to the floor.

"That's it. I can't take this. I don't want you to be my boss." Agumon said.

"That's just fine by me. I don't want to be your boss either. We're through." Marcus said.

They both then went to different parts of the house, Marcus up in his room and Agumon to the living room.

"…What the hell just happened?" Daisuke and Dorugamon asked.

(The next day…)

Everyone was at DATs, Daisuke holding Marcus' digivice as Agumon was in it, refusing to come out to face his partner.

Yoshi then asked about why the orange duo weren't speaking and Daisuke told her what had happened.

"So that's why you're in there, Agumon." Lalamon said.

"This is the worst." Yoshi said.

"They're acting like kids." Lalamon said.

Marcus then grunted in anger making the girls look at him where he sat at the computer.

"I'm surprised." Thomas said from where he was typing away.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, can you believe Agumon?" Marcus muttered.

"I mean you. You're being immature, even for you." Thomas said making Marcus jump from his seat.

"You're immature!" he shot back lamely.

"Ha! He's right, Boss." Agumon said as Daisuke held the digivice to face him even though the dino's back was turned.

"You be quiet! I already told you I am done with you." Marcus said.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you defeat a digimon without me." Agumon retorted.

"It'll probably be easier without you. Just you wait and see." Marcus said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Good luck, 'cause you're gonna need it." Agumon huffed.

Everyone in the room kept quiet as Daisuke set the digivice down, worry for her cousin filling her when she thought of him facing a digimon all on his own.

He would be killed.

Honestly, what was with men and their pride?

A while later Miki and Megumi had returned to the office with food they had gotten from a local fast food restaurant and went over to coax Agumon into coming out of the digivice.

"Come on, Agumon. Cheer up." Miki said.

"No." he huffed.

"Look what we've got for you. You're favorite. A cheese burger wrapped in another cheese burger with a cheese burger for desert." Megumi said.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Agumon said making the two girls share worried looks.

"All right, then we'll all enjoy hot tea and fortune cookies without you." Miki said as the two girls left to go eat.

"You think those guys will ever be partners again?" Yoshi asked.

"I have more important things to do than second guess those two." Thomas said as he checked the monitors.

"But this can't continue. It's bad for the whole squad." Yoshi said.

"They need each other, but if they can't see that, then there's no place for them here." Sampson said as he picked up his tea and left the room.

The digimon then went over to the digivice to try and talk to Agumon next, Daisuke sitting with them.

"Listen, what you're doing doesn't make any sense, Agumon." Goamon said as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, you said you hated being in your digivice because it's cramped and lonely." Lalamon said.

"Just drop it, you guys. You don't understand." Agumon said.

"It's disgraceful. A member of DATS should take pride in his partnership." Goamon said.

"Just leave me alone." The dino whined.

"Ugh, what a drag. This is really annoying." Dorugamon sighed as Kamemon, the turtle digimon, handed everyone drinks.

"Arguing with your superior and hiding out in your digivice. None of this makes sense to me." Goamon said.

"You and Thomas don't argue? Yoshi and I do all the time." Lalamon said.

"How interesting and why do you argue so often do ya think?" the dog asked.

"Even friends can annoy each other. Yoshi's great, but she's bossy and messy. And you should see what she does with her toenail clippings." The plant digimon said as Yoshi ran over and covered her partner's mouth.

"Stop right there! No one wants to hear the boring details of my life." She said with a blush as she pulled at Lalamon's face, making the plant whine with tears streaming down her face and the girl walked away.

Daisuke laughed as she was reminded of the times Yolei hugged poor Poromon to herself too tightly or pinched at his cheeks too hard or pulled at his wings when she was annoyed about something.

"Lady Dai, how come you and I never argue?" Dorugamon asked curiously.

Goamon and Agumon both listened to this.

The mahogany haired girl bit her lip as she thought about that question.

"I don't know. I mean, Veemon and I argued, but it was over small, stupid things and it was mostly playful banter that we got over and forgave each other for, like, five minutes later. I guess why we never argue is because…I don't know!" she said leaning back against her chair.

"I mean, some other Digidestinds are partnered to digimon who have personalities that are the same as them or different. It might make them clash at times, but it helps them learn new things and grow stronger as a team and come to love and respect each other. It's difficult to explain." Daisuke said smiling slightly, but then frowned.

She picked up Agumon in the digivice and saw he was facing her.

"You and Marcus both had pints. He can't fight without you and you can't fight without him. A digimon and human have a close bond that they share that can never be destroyed, even when one of them is being taken over by evil. You might say you won't help Marcus if he lands himself in danger, but that's your pride covering up your feelings. You care about him and will rush to his side to help him because that's what friends do. Even if they're feuding, they will still do anything to help each other out." She said.

Everyone in the room had gone quiet as they listened in on the girl's words and also felt the power of her digi egg of Friendship filling her words to give them more meaning that drove the words home.

Daisuke then set the digivice down and started walking off out of the room, Dorugamon following after her since he didn't want her to be alone.

(Later on…)

Dorugamon was soaring through the air, keeping his eyes on Daisuke as she walked down the street, seeming deep in thought and she was.

She had come to an important descicion.

She would be taking the DATS members to her Digital World.

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of yelling and she ran off to where the noise was coming from.

"Doru, let's go!" she called.

The dragon flew off to where she was heading and they made it in time to see that GeoGreymon and Marcus had just defeated a BlackGarurumon.

As Agumon was back to normal, Daisuke smiled as she turned her back on the group, happy that the orange duo were back.

She looked over at Dorugamon as he landed in front of her and sent him a smile that he returned.

He too was happy that things were back to normal.

"Let's get back to DATS. I have an important message to give everyone." She said.

"Yes, Lady Dai." He nodded as she got onto his back.

They took to the air, racing back to their place of work, unknown to the fact that Thomas and Goamon had seen them and were curious as to where they were going or even up to.

(At DATS…)

Yoshi, Marcus, Thomas and their digimon arrived at their work and were shocked to see how excited Megumi and Miki looked as Daisuke worked at her laptop, typing away as she searched for something.

"What's going on here?" Yoshi asked.

Sampson looked over at them.

"Daisuke had a surprise for us all." He simply said.

"A surprise? Like what?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it something I can eat? I should've taken those cheese burgers when I had the chance." Agumon whined.

Megumi giggled as she turned to the younger members.

"Daisuke is going to take us to the Digital World." She squealed.

"Where the Sovereigns rule." Miki said just as chipper.

The group of six gasped in shock at this, then rushed over to the mahogany haired girl.

"All right, here we are. This place is perfect. Everyone who's coming aboard, get over here so the light can touch you or else you're staying behind." Daisuke said to everyone as she held up her D-3 to the map that as on the laptop screen.

"Commander, you authorized this?" Thomas asked as the man walked over.

"This Digital World is the safe one. It is up to Daisuke on when we can go to this world." Kudamon responded.

"All right! This is gonna be awesome." Marcus pumped a fist as Agumon cheered.

"If you pick a fight with any of the digimon there, you're going back and never get to visit the Digi-World ever again." Daisuke said sternly making them both deflate and sigh.

"Let's go already!" Miki said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it." Megumi said as their PawnChessmon came up behind them.

"Everyone hang on so you don't get left behind." Dorugamon said as Lalamon sat on his head.

"Digi port open!" Daisuke cried.

The warm white light then fell over the group and they felt a weight drop in their stomach like when you're going down the first slope of a roller coaster when as they were pulled into the portal.

Music and colorful lights surrounded them as they were digitized and soon enough found themselves in an area that had these small houses and toys scattered all over the place.

The ground looked like a baby's quilt with the cheerful colors and pictures of cute animals.

"What is this place?" Yoshi asked as the Tamers gazed around in awe.

"This is Primary Village. The birth place of digimon." Daisuke said making everyone look at her.

"When did you change clothes?" Marcus asked.

His cousin as wearing a blue jacket that had flames at the bottom of it and had a fur lined collar, a white tank top under it, brown cargo shorts that reached to above her knees, ankle socks and orange shoes.

Finally, on top of her head were a pair of goggles as her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head while her bangs were free.

"The D-3 changes them. All of the Digidestinds with a D-3 makes their clothing change. We never could figure out why, but they just did." Daisuke responded.

The sound of excited giggling made her look over to see a group of Tsunomon, who were the Punimon she taught how to play soccer, where rushing over to her.

"Dai!"

"You're back."

"Let's play."

"Yay!"

The girl laughed at them as they bounced around her legs, some even cuddling up to her.

"Wow, she's popular." Yoshi said.

"Those are Tsunomon. They're In-Training level digimon. Their attack is Acid Bubbles." Thomas said.

A Tsunomon jumped up on Dorugamon's head, making the dragon shift his eyes upwards to see the cute little guy giving him a sweet smile.

Some more baby digimon came around, all cooing in fascination at the new visitors, Miki and Megumi squealing at how adorable they all were.

There were YukimiBotamon, Botamon, Tanemon, Nyokimon, Poyomon, Pabumon, Koromon, Yaamon, Gigimon, Gummimon, Relemon and Kapurimon.

"Oh, look at this. These Botamon are the Fresh level of Agumon." Thomas said as he looked at his minicomputer.

"What? These little guys?" Marcus asked as he held one of the little black kitty heads with yellow eyes.

"Aw, I was so cute!" Agumon cooed making the girls laugh.

"And then Botamon become us Koromon." The pink head with long ears and red eyes smiled as Marcus looked at him.

"My, what's going on here?" an aged voice asked.

Everyone turned to see an Electmon who had been worn down from age and battle, but still had the strength to live and work.

"Hey, Electmon. I was just bringing these Tamers here to learn more about digimon." Daisuke said.

"Well, ya came to the right place." The electric digimon smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent giving the DATS members a tour around Primary Village, everyone seeing the digi eggs that were being cared for in stone baby beds that had soft pillows in them, the nursery school and the part of the ground that was part trampoline.

Agumon, Lalamon and Dorugamon played with the babies there for a while.

Thomas was typing in new information he had learned from Electmon on the digimon here while Sampson and Kudamon helped feed some of the new borns.

"What're ya doing here?" Daisuke asked as she walked up to the blonde.

"I'm writing down this new information." He said.

"Uh uh. I did not bring ya here to do research. Come have some fun. I mean, even Goamon's kicking back." She said.

Startled at that new knowledge, Thomas looked over to see that a Wanyamon was eagerly asking the blue dog questions about the human world while some Punimon bounced around them.

"I wouldn't know what to do." Thomas said.

His minicomputer was taken away from him by Daisuke and she set it down, then took his hands and pulled him up.

"The Tsunomon and I are playing a game of soccer. You can join us. I'll be the captain of one team and you'll be the captain for your team." She said as she drug him off to where the orange digimon with the shiny black horns awaited her with a soccer ball that Tai had brought for them.

"Well, all right then." Thomas sighed as he caved in knowing how stubborn the girl was.

That was a trait that bred quite well in her family if you look at her cousin as an example.

As it turned out, he actually had fun while playing with the digimon and they made him laugh quite a bit more than he had since he was a little boy.

After the Tamers left, they were all grateful at the child of Miracles for bringing them all to the Digital World.

To be continued…


	7. A birthday Kristy will never forget

"A birthday Kristy will never forget"

**OK, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Thomas and Goamon stepped into the DATS office, Marcus and Agumon both there to greet them with smiles and looks of great respect.

"Welcome back to DATS, sir." They said.

"We've been waiting for you." Marcus said.

"With open arms, sir." Agumon said.

Thomas reeled back in shock at how the two were acting so out of character while Goamon sensed some foul play.

Yoshi and Lalamon looked over in surprise while Daisuke and Dorugamon were trying not to laugh at the looks of the blue duo's faces.

"So, sir, you must be pretty tired. Have some tea while it's still warm." Marcus said as the dino held a tray with a cup of green tea on it.

"Fresh brew." Agumon said.

"Uh, thank you?" Thomas said as he forced a grin while the left side of his face twitched.

"I just have one small question; what's the catch, Marcus?" Thomas asked.

"You don't have to catch anything. We're doing all the throwing." Agumon said making Goamon sweat drop.

"No, that's not what he means." The dog said.

"Agumon, what I mean by 'catch' is…why are you being so nice to me, Marcus? Because you never do anything without an ulterior motive." Thomas sneered as he got right up in Marcus' face, the brunette holding his hands up in a defensive way.

"Oh, come on. You think too much, Tommy, buddy." Marcus said looking away.

"Thoommass." The blonde said with a twitch.

"I'd be careful if I were you, sir. Something sure smells fishy around here." Goamon said.

"That's just…my cologne." Marcus said.

"Wow, he figured it out just by the smell." Agumon said as Marcus grabbed him, covering his mouth.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"There's no point denying it. Even a little kid could figure out you're up to no good. Just get to it." Thomas said crossing his arms.

Before anyone could answer, Daisuke and Dorugamon finally reached their limits and burst out in laughter, making everyone look over at the lavender duo.

"I-I'm sorry, but I c-couldn't h-hold it in." the girl gasped.

"A-Allow me to shine some light on the situation." Dorugamon said after he got his laughter under control.

"Marcus needs to take a makeup exam tomorrow or else he's looking at summer school or repeating the grade." He said.

The blonde male nodded in understanding as he sat down in his chair and sipped at the tea he was given.

"Well, I can't help." Thomas said.

"I haven't asked anything yet." Marcus said annoyed.

"I know I have somewhat of a scholary reputation, Marcus, but even I can't do the impossible and teach you how to study." Thomas said.

"How true." Yoshi smiled playfully.

"He's good, but not that good." Lalamon said shaking her head.

"This isn't about studying." Marcus said.

"Then what is it about?" Thomas asked as he saw the sincere look on the other boy's face.

"Well, I have something big to ask you. A favour." The green eyes male said.

"All right, let's hear it." Thomas said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, tomorrow is Kristy's birthday and-"

"Kristy? Your little sister, right?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, good memory." Agumon smiled.

"Well, I just need…a babysitter for her. Just until my makeup exam is over." Marcus said.

"That's simple enough. Do you know any good babysitters?" Thomas asked looking over at the Pink Tamer.

"I would be happy to do it." Yoshi said.

"But she comes at a pretty price." Lalamon said making the Lavender Tamer laugh with her dragon.

"Hey, don't say something like that!" Yoshi scolded.

"So you'll do it for free?" her partner asked.

"I didn't say that." Yoshi said.

"It can't be Yoshi." Marcus said making the pink team gasp in confusion.

"I need someone who can…act like…a big brother. Dai's already the big sister, but everyone needs an older brother too. I need you, Thomas." Marcus said bowing with a hopeful smile.

"Can you pretend to be a member of my family tomorrow?" he asked.

Thomas kept quiet as he seemed to think this over, the Orange Tamer's words striking a cord in him.

"We'll see." He said.

Later on, Thomas had given the cousins a ride home and brought the blonde inside to meet the family.

"Why do I have to come to your house today? Her birthday's not until tomorrow." He said.

"Kristy can be tough, so we wanted her to approve you first." Agumon said.

"Tough? It's a good thing I haven't said yes to this assignment yet." Thomas said.

"She's not that bad. Come on in. I'm home!" Marcus called as the group walked inside.

"Hi again." Kristy smiled at the blonde as he sat down at the table with her, Daisuke and Dorugamon.

"I'm Thomas H. Norstein. Sorry for my rudeness the other day when we met by my car." He said to Sarah.

"Oh, no worries. So tell me, are you, Dai and Marcus good friends?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, yeah." Thomas said unsure.

"Thomas agreed to be hanging out with you on your birthday tomorrow. He'll be taking my place until I get back. Isn't that great?" Marcus asked.

Kristy gasped happily as Sarah set down some tea.

"Yeah, all right. I'm so happy." She said.

"No. Uh, I still…haven't-"Thomas trailed off.

"Son." Sarah said as she handed him his tea.

"It isn't a problem for you, is it?" she asked with a kind smile and tilted her head to the side.

The blonde seemed to be blushing and was speechless before he stood up with a confident look on his face.

"I swear. I Thomas H. Norstein will put everything I have into making Kristy's birthday the best one ever." He said as he flipped his bangs and his white teeth sparkled in a charming way.

Marcus' mouth was opened in shock and was disturbed with the change in attitude while Daisuke was trying not to laugh as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Thomas!" Kristy cheered as she hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you so much. Hey, Thomas, do you have a funny friend like Agumon and Dorugamon that hangs around with you?" she asked.

"Funny friend? Oh, you mean my partner." Thomas smiled.

"His digimon is named Goamon." Agumon said.

"Show me, show me, show me!" Kristy giggled as she jumped up and down while still hugging the amused blonde.

"OK. Goamon: Realize!" he said holding up his digvice.

Data particles swarmed around as the dog appeared looking ready to assist.

"Sir, yes sir." He said.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Kristy squealed.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Goamon said with a blush.

He had never experienced this before.

"It's a talking dog." The girl said as the dino laughed.

"She called you a dog." He laughed.

"Would a dog wear boxing gloves?" Goamon asked.

"Better start making dinner if I have to eat some time this century." Sarah said standing up.

"In that case, we'll take our leave of you now." Thomas said.

"No! Stay and eat dinner with us, Thomas." Kristy begged.

"Thanks, but I still have some work to do." He said.

"Oh, come on, Tommy boy." Daisuke said standing up and stepping up behind Kristy and placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders.

"Come join us. It'll be fun." The 14 year old said with a sweet smile.

The blonde blushed at the look she had.

Even though she had the ugly scar, it didn't take away her beauty at all, it just made her seem more beautiful.

"Well, sure." He agreed.

Sarah chuckled at this as she went to go make the food, Dorugamon following to help her out as the others all cleared off the table and set the plates and eating utensils to use.

When the food was done, everyone sat down to eat.

"Here, Goamon. Open wide. Ahhh." Kristy smiled at the blushing dog as she held out a roll for him to eat.

"Hey, Agumon, you took my share again!" Marcus complained.

"Not me, Boss." Agumon mumbled as he chewed.

"Must you even act this way when we have guests? Honestly, who taught you manners; an ape?" Dorugamon asked.

"What was that?!" the orange duo yelled.

Daisuke laughed at them as she then caught Thomas staring at an old picture of the Damon family when their father was still around.

"Thomas? Thomas!" Marcus called gaining the blonde's attention.

"Anything wrong with the food?" he asked.

"If you want, I can make you something else." Sarah said.

"That's not it at all. I'm just… You see, I've just grown accustomed to eating alone, that's all." Thomas said smiling sadly.

Everyone was confused at this while Daisuke looked down in sympathy since she normally ate alone when she lived with her parents and sister.

It wasn't because Jun was trying to be mean, she just didn't like how empty and alone it felt with only the two girls when their parents would rather be out with other people to eat.

Jun would often go over to her friend's house to eat while Daisuke stayed home alone for a few hours and ate whatever she made until Jun came home with some leftovers her friend's mother gave her and fed it to Daisuke.

It's been like that ever since she was a baby really.

The Motomiyas weren't meant to be parents.

Mrs. Motomiya used to be a loving and kind mother, but over the years her selfish husband's influence changed her.

The truth was, Jun had fought for Daisuke to stay in Odaiba and even offered for her little sister to live with her and her boyfriend, Jim Kido, but wasn't able to win this battle.

"Thank you for the meal. We have to be going now. Let's go, Goamon." Thomas said as he stood up, giving a short bow to the family before he and his partner left the table.

"Sir, yes sir." Goamon said.

Marcus and Agumon ran out to see them off while Daisuke excused herself from the table to go shower.

Dorugamon watched her with worry, then went to wait in her room.

When she came out of the shower, she curled up in bed with him and told her dragon what was on her mind and he nodded in understanding.

(The next day…)

"He's late and he's going to make me late for school." Marcus scowled with his arms crossed while the girls stood beside him.

Daisuke was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped shirt, light pink jeans and blue convers, her hair down from it's usual ponytail.

"Finally, here he comes." Marcus said as a black car drove down the street.

"You're late, pal." He said.

The car door opened and Thomas stepped out dressed in white shoes, white dress pants, pink shirt, white coat, a red bowtie and was even holding a bouquet of white calla lilies and pink roses.

He looked every bit of the 21st century version of a prince.

"Happy birthday, Kristy and many happy returns." He said kneeling down and handing the bouquet to the birthday girl.

"Oh, thank you." Kristy said as she accepted the flowers.

"I promise you that today will be the best birthday you've ever had and will remember it for the rest of your life." Thomas swore.

"I can't wait, Thomas." Kristy said.

"You're a very special person, Thomas. We leave ourselves in your capable hands." Sarah said.

"I planned the whole day." Thomas said as he stood up, his butler standing behind him.

"By the way, Sarah, these are for you." He said as the butler handed Thomas a bouquet of violets, a red tulips and daisies to present to the mother/aunt.

"What? You're so sweet and it's not even my birthday." Sarah said as she took the flowers.

"This is my thanks for dinner yesterday." He said.

The blonde reached behind his back as the butler handed him a third bouquet.

"Of course I wouldn't forget our fearless and beautiful leader." Thomas said presenting the bouquet of orange marigolds, bluebells and a single blue rose.

He handed them over to Daisuke, whose cheeks were tinted pink as she accepted the bouquet.

"Um, thanks." She said.

"If you give me flowers, you're toast. Boy, when you do something, you do it." Marcus deadpanned.

"I told you before; I am the master of the well-made plan." Thomas said making Daisuke chuckle softly.

"What a guy." Marcus said.

"Marcus! School, you're going to be late if you don't leave right now." Sarah said as she showed off her wrist watch.

"Oh, I gotta go. Thanks again, Thomas. I'm off to take that stupid makeup exam. I'm gonna ace it." Marcus said with a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit." Thomas said as the two boys bumped fists.

"Not really spirit. More like him getting tutored for hours upon hours by my friend Izzy. He's a Digidestind and the child of Knowledge." Daisuke explained.

"He's pretty harsh when it comes to studying." Marcus whined.

"See ya." He said with a wave as he walked off to go to school.

"OK, Kristy, time to put your birthday plan into action." Thomas said.

"Yep. We're off to the arcade." Daisuke said startling him.

"That's exactly what I wanted. Let's get moving." Kristy smiled as she clung to her cousin's right hand.

"Um, but…"Thomas trailed off.

"Thomas, it is her birthday. She told Dai everything she wanted to do." Sarah said.

"Um, sure. It's her birthday. We'll do what she wants." Thomas said with a sweat drop.

So they all went off on the day to celebrate.

Thomas seemed to be embarrassing himself since he couldn't pay for the stuff at the arcade and the nice little family restaurant they went to eat at with his credit cards, so Sarah and Daisuke had to pay, which the women were fine with.

It is Kristy's birthday, the day that is dedicated all about her and what she wants, so the women didn't care about paying for the stuff she wants.

"Thank you for paying for lunch, Sarah." Thomas said as he walked slumped over as we went down the street.

"Oh, don't worry. It's the least I could do since you planned such a magnificent birthday for Kristy." The brunette said as Daisuke gave the B-day girl a piggyback ride.

The blonde straightened up as he got this determined look on his face making the girls all stop to watch him.

"Well, Kristy, if there's any other place you'd like to go, now's the time request it." he said with a smile.

Kristy placed a pointer finger to her lip as she thought it over.

"I know. I want to see fireworks, ones that go BOOM with green and orange lights." She said excitedly.

"Whoo hoo! To the amusement park we go!" Daisuke cheered as she started running off with Kristy on her back, her giggles and whoops of excitement filling the air as Thomas and Sarah followed behind them.

They went on nearly every ride that was there.

The rollercoaster was Daisuke's favorite part because Thomas was really freaked out about it and grabbed at her hand, then when it was over, he turned dark red and apologized for it.

Then the haunted house had Kristy and Daisuke both laughing hard when Thomas and Sarah hid behind the two girls as a zombie popped out at them from the darkness.

After they went on the carousel and had some ice cream, Kristy and Daisuke sharing a large sundae while Thomas looked a bit sick from how much sugar the cousins were having.

The child of Miracles never had this much fun on any of her birthdays, so she was happy to have some fun with her little cousin and make sure she enjoyed hers to the fullest.

As it started to get dark, the group went to the Ferris wheel so that they could get a better view of the fireworks when they started up.

"Wow, pretty. You can see the whole town. I think I can see my whole house from here. Look, Mom, is that it?" Kristy said as she looked at all of the lights in the dark.

"Let's see." Sarah said.

Daisuke smiled at the little girl from her place next to Thomas, who seemed to be off in his own little world.

Whatever it was seemed to be sad as he looked down at his feet and it made Daisuke frown in worry at the look he had.

Soon enough, even the cousin and aunt seemed to realize that their friend's mind was elsewhere.

"Thomas?" Kristy asked making him gasp and look at the females.

"Are you OK? You look so sad. Are you not having fun?" she asked.

"On the contrary, I can't remember that last time had this much fun." Thomas said with a sincere smile.

He really is hiding something from them, wasn't he?

But then again, so was Daisuke.

'If I were to tell Marcus something about what happened to me before I fell into my coma, he would probably freak out and so would Dorugamon.' Daisuke thought.

Just then, the sound of booming made thee group all turn to see what was going on.

"Fireworks? They started early." Kristy said as Thomas stood up to take a look.

"No, it's a digimon." He said making Daisuke gasp as she looked over to see it.

It was just a weird digimon that was a huge orange with red sunglasses, red gloves, big lips, fuzzy eyebrows and had a thin line of hair wrapped around his head like he was balding.

"That guy is freaky. Citramon is a Champion level and his citric acid is very explosive." Daisuke said as the cart they were in came down to the ground so they could get out.

"Thomas, be careful." Sarah said as he jumped out.

"You two need to get out of here. Hurry up and tell everyone else in the amusement park to get out too." He said.

"No, Thomas." Kristy whimpered.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. This is what I do." He said.

"I'm coming with you and don't even think about arguing, Tommy boy." Daisuke said as she jumped down next to him.

"Wouldn't plan on it." he said.

The two of us then started running off, a man calling after them as they went, green lights flashing from where Citramon was dropping bombs.

The duo stopped where they saw Citramon and he turned to the two humans.

"Prepare to get juiced!" he said.

"Dude, that is so wrong." Daisuke deadpanned.

"This is gonna be tough." Tomas said.

"Ready when you are, sir." Goamon said from his digivice.

"I'm ready to assist you, Lady Dai." Dorugamon said from her digivice.

They both held up their digivices.

"Goamon/Dorugamon: Realize!" the two Tamers called.

The data particles swarmed as the two digimon came out.

"Sir, yes sir." Goamon said.

"At your service, Lady Dai." Durogamon said.

"He's tart. Careful." The dog said.

"We'll stay clear of the juice. This is Norstein and Motomiya. There's a digimon on a rampage in area U308. The target is Citramon. Requesting area be shut down immediately." Thomas said into his earpiece.

"Confirmed. Area U308 will be vacated." Came Miki's voice.

During this, Citramon got bored and pulled out more green bombs.

"Thomas, Daisuke. Don't do anything until the others get there." Sampson's voice said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this fight has become a personal matter for me." The blonde said making Goamon, Dorugamon and Daisuke look at him in shock.

"Keep your personal feelings out of this. Stand by. Back up in on the way." Sampson said.

"It's not my intention to disobey orders, sir, but I'm taking this digimon down alone." Thomas said.

"No, I'm telling you for the last time, do not proceed until back up arrives-"

Thomas cut him off by turning his earpiece off.

"Well, that took some guts." The girl said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir." Goamon said.

"Wait, we need to be careful. This guy's filled with an explosive juice that'll blow this whole place up." Daisuke said catching the male's arm as he looked over to me.

"So let's take him to the air." Dorugamon said.

Thomas and Daisuke smiled at him for that.

"DNA: CHARGE!" Thomas said as his hand glowed with blue data and he placed it into his digivice.

"Goamon digivolve to…GOAGAMON!"

The dog used his Spiral Blow to send Citramon up in the air, then Goagamon and Dorugamon both went in for the final blow and the orange digimon exploded into orange and green lights in the sky.

Daisuke cheered and threw her arms around Thomas in excitement at the sight and the win as the boy blushed from the show of affection, the lights from the bombs and fireworks going off at the same time.

"That's our boys." she said.

Dorugamon flew over to us with the digi egg in his arms.

"Let's go check on Kristy and Miss Sarah." He said as Daisuke let go of Thomas and kissed her dragon's nose.

After everything settled down, the digimon were back in their digivices as Thomas and Daisuke walked back to find Kristy and Sarah as the girl held the white and red egg.

"Thomas, Dai! Here!" Kristy called as they saw the police still around and there was even police tape around the area.

"Sorry, I tried but I guess I can't make all of Kristy's birthday wishes come true." Thomas said.

"Oh, Thomas, what're you talking about, silly? Your birthday plans today were magnificent." Sarah said making him look at her confused.

"Thomas, Thomas." Kristy called making him kneel down in front of her.

"Yes, Kristy?" he asked.

"Thank you. Those fireworks were the best ever and so are you." Kristy said as she then kissed his cheek and made him blush.

Sarah and Daisuke chuckled softly as Thomas touched his cheek after Kristy pulled away.

"I'm getting kind of hungry again." Kristy said.

"Well, I could eat." Sarah said.

"Kicking butt always gets me hungry." Daisuke said.

"Really? There's a French restaurant I know that-"Thomas was stopped by Sarah placing a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I have a better idea. I want to thank you for all you've done. How would you like me to make you a home cooked meal?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds great." The blushing blonde smiled.

(Later at the Damon home…)

Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi and Lalamon were already at the house waiting on the last members to arrive so that they could have dinner, cake and Kristy could open the presents she had gotten.

She blew out the 8 candles on her strawberry short cake and everyone let lose the streamers that were in a small cup thing they had got at a dollar store.

"Happy birthday. Many happy returns." Everyone said with the digimon out.

"Here's a little something Lalamon and I picked out together." Yoshi said as she held a wrapped present that was yellow with a red ribbon.

"I would have helped wrap it too, but I don't have hands." Lalamon said.

"Thanks a lot." Kristy said as she accepted the gift.

"Kristy, I'm really sorry I was late. I hope I didn't ruin your birthday by breaking my promise to spend time with you today." Marcus said with a sheepish smile as Agumon ate all of the fried eggs while his partner wasn't looking.

"Mm-mm. you didn't ruin it, we had lots of fun. Right, didn't we, Thomas?" the girl asked with a bright smile to the blonde.

"Yeah." He blinked his blue eyes with a blush while Daisuke and Sarah giggled.

"Really? That's good to hear." Marcus said in surprise, but then glared as he saw Agumon going for the last fried egg and grabbed his paw.

"Hey, you hog, you ate my eggs!" he yelled.

"Oh, were those your eggs?" Agumon asked.

They then watched with wide eyes as Thomas reached over with his chopsticks to take the last fried egg and popped in into his mouth and chewed it with a thoughtful look on his face before he swallowed.

"Ah, so good." He sighed making Daisuke and Dorugamon laugh.

"Hey, no fair, Thomas! You took advantage of my temporary confusion." Marcus accused.

"Confusion is never temporary with you, Marcus." Thomas said.

"Oh, that does it. No desert for you!" Marcus yelled.

"Marcus, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Kristy whined.

Everyone then started laughing as they went about enjoying their night.

To be continued…


	8. The Singer's Secret

"The Singer's Secret"

**OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review.**

As Yoshi and Lalamon walked into DATS, the girl was getting stared at in awe by all of the other digimon in the room.

Why was that?

Because they and their humans had just found out she was seen with a celebrity.

"What's the deal? What? Stop it, get out of my way." Yoshi said as he walked through the gap that was between the digimon.

"Yoshi!" Miki and Megumi yelled making the girl jump back.

"Uh, what?" she asked.

"You're dating Neon?" Megumi asked.

"That ring a bell Miss-Keeps-Secrets-From-Her-Friends? Don't deny it." Miki said as the two girls got up in the Pink Tamer's face.

"We read all about it in the newspaper." Megumi said.

"Well, uh, I…" Yoshi stuttered.

"Start explaining." Miki ordered.

"Leave her alone." Marcus said as he walked by them.

"Who cares who she goes out with? It isn't any of our business." He said.

"It is now!" the two jealous girls yelled making him jump.

Someone else in the room was seething and beginning to lose her patience.

"We've been getting phone calls all morning long asking for Yoshi for interviews." Megumi said.

"Not to mention the mail from Neon's fans. My paper cuts have paper cuts." Miki said as she and Megumi seemed to be growling at Yoshi who was shrunk down.

"And everyone wants to know who Yoshi is." The blonde said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Daisuke yelled making the three girls jump.

"I have had it with yelling at those stupid fan brats that have been calling us none stop, but if I have to deal with two more fan brats that are inside of this place, I'm gonna freaking lose it. So shut your petty, jealous traps!" she said.

Megumi and Miki shrunk back as Daisuke walked over and grabbed Yoshi's hand, pulling her to safety from the two rabid fan girls.

"Look." Thomas said as the two sane female Tamers walked over to him.

He had clicked on a link that brought up an image of Yoshi as she had a surprised look on her face from being caught off guard by a photographer.

"All your information has been posted on the internet. You name, phone number. Even your favorite music. Hmm, show tunes." The blonde said.

Yoshi groaned as she placed a hand on her face.

"This is the worst ever." She whined.

"It's a bad picture too." Lalamon said.

"Someone explain what's going on here please." Dorugamon said.

"Allow me." Sampson said as Kamemon gave him some tea.

The man took a sip while everyone looked at him for an answer.

"About a month ago, we started picking up a digimon signal in the RPG building down town." He said.

"Our analysis eventually confirmed that the identity of the digimon concealed in the building is Keramon." Kudamon said.

"WHAT?!" Daisuke yelled.

Everyone looked over to see the look of horror she had on her face, Dorugamon rubbing his head against her leg to help calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? Keramon may be a Rookie level, but he has the ability to control electronics. Eight years ago Keramon was born with a virus on the internet and started creating mayhem. Phones weren't working, shops registers were on the fritz and two missiles were launched to destroy Japan and America. If it weren't for Tai and Matt who had their digimon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fight Keramon, who was in his Mega form Diaboramon, then we would all be dead right now. That missile landed right outside of my apartment building in the lake." She said.

Everyone was staring at her in surprise as they now knew why she had a small freak out when she heard what digimon they were dealing with.

Marcus remembered that scare 8 years ago and he was worried that his family wouldn't survive it and Kristy had only just been born at the time.

"The Digimon Data Squad second division secretly scouted the area and determined that our prime suspect…is the singer Neon." Sampson said as he held up a photo of the teenage new coming star.

"You mean this pop star is harboring a digimon?" Marcus asked.

"To be fair, we aren't certain about that yet, right?" Yoshi asked making Marcus look at her when she had a defensive tone.

"I decided to send Yoshino to go investigate undercover." Sampson said.

"Under what cover?" Agumon asked making his partner smile down at him.

"He means in secret, Agumon. But Commander, if we know there's a digimon in that building, why don't we just arrest him? Why all the secrecy?" Marcus asked.

"Because it's not that simple I'm afraid." Sampson said.

"That's right. The RPG building is very high tech. Its security systems can even keep DATS out." Kudamon said.

"So if we rush in the digimon will know that we're after him." Thomas said as he rubbed his chin.

"And he'll run." Goamon said.

"Despite today's trouble, we don't have a choice. Yoshino will continue her secret investigation." Sampson said.

"This is so wrong!" Megumi whined making him give a curious look.

"Why does Yoshi get to do it?" the blonde girl whined.

"Yeah, I wanna meet the famous singer." Miki whined as Megumi started crying.

Daisuke then picked up her water bottle and threw the liquid at them, making the two girls shriek and jump away.

"Shut up and act your ages. Seriously, you're two grown women and you're acting like spoilt little girls. You're an insult to our gender." The child of Miracles said.

Agumon and Marcus were snickering at the sight while Sampson sighed at this.

Things had gotten far more interesting with the leader of the Digidestinds now a part of their work.

"Settle down. There's a reason why she was assigned to this mission." Sampson said.

"What?" Miki and Megumi asked in surprise as they looked over to the saddened girl.

"I knew Neon when we were children." Yoshi said.

After that Daisuke had gone to the Digital World with Dorugamon so that she could get some peace.

She didn't care for the fact that Yoshi had known this Neon guy when they were kids.

This guy was guilty for housing a digimon that would cause trouble for them all and Daisuke wasn't going to stand for that at all.

She was sitting on the bridge she and her team had built four years ago and had to save it from being destroyed by a control spire digimon.

"Lady Dai, are you all right?" Dorugamon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I know Yoshi's gonna let her feelings for Neon get in the way of this mission and because of that she's going to get really hurt in the end." She said.

"We wouldn't allow that. We'll be there to protect her from any dangers." The dragon said.

The girl smiled at her partner and gave him a scratch between his wings.

"I meant emotionally. That's a lot more complicated to heal than physical pain." Daisuke explained.

A nice cool breeze blew by them, the two enjoying it as it swept their hair and fur back.

For some reason the wind of the Digital World was sweeter than that of the Human World.

It must have been because there was no pollution or global warming here to taint the air, forest or water.

"Daisuke!" someone called.

The duo looked up to see that Stingmon was flying over to them with Ken on his shoulder.

'I thought you were here. How have you been?' Ken signed to her before he jumped onto the bridge.

"I just found out that we need to fight a Keramon that's being housed by a stupid pop star." She said.

Stingmon and Ken both looked shocked by this news and knew that Daisuke must have had a bit of a freak out when she heard this news.

'How are you dealing with this?' Ken signed.

"Undercover mission. It's mostly because this Neon guy is Yoshi's childhood friend and possibly her first love too." Daisuke said.

The look Yoshi had in her eyes when she tried to defend Neon was obvious enough that she cared deeply for him.

The Pink Tamer knew he was guilty, but still wanted to protect him any way she could.

Ken placed a comforting hand on her should to gain her attention and smiled.

She returned it and gave him a hug while Stingmon and Dorugamon spoke with each other.

**(Later that night…)**

Kristy was smiling as she watched the TV interview of Neon, Agumon slurping up a freezie while Dorugamon rolled his eyes at the singer and Dai was making a sickened face she usually had when Jun used to be obsessed with Matt.

"You're new song has been downloaded by more than seven million people. So what do you have to say to that?" the woman on the TV asked.

"What can I say except thanks everyone." Neon smiled.

"So rumour has it you've recently gotten a girlfriend. Who's the lucky lady?" the woman asked.

Marcus chose that moment to walk into the room drinking some milk and was in front of the TV, Kristy scowling as she then pushed him.

"Move, Marcus, I can't see!" she said.

"All I'm going to say is that she's a great person and she inspires my music, but please, guys, she's an ordinary person. Keep her out of the press, OK?" Neon responded.

"Oh, man. That Neon is so cool." Kristy gushed.

"Yeah, right." Marcus muttered as he sat down and turned off the TV.

"Thank you." The purple dragon sighed in relief.

"Do you think that I'll ever date some who's as cool and sweet as Neon?" Kristy asked.

"Sure." Marcus said as he took another sip of his milk as his sister walked over with some paper and a pen.

"If only I could meet Neon in person or even get an autograph or something. I would be so grateful. So give this to Yoshi." She said making the two teens give her a confused look.

"What for?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, can't you take a hint?" Kristy asked as Agumon started looking off innocently.

"I heard she's the one who's dating Neon." The girl said making her brother and cousin jump in shock while the dragon gave the dino a look.

"How'd you find that out? You…" Marcus growled at his partner as he continued sucking on his freezie.

"You got a big mouth!" Marcus yelled.

"Just have him make it out to 'Super fan Kristy; the most beautiful girl in the whole world'." She said.

"No." Marcus said.

"Why not?" Kristy asked with a small pout.

"Look, you wouldn't like it if people kept prying into the private details of your life, I mean, if you had any." Marcus said.

"Huh." Kristy blinked her pretty deep green eyes.

"Well, Yoshi's the same. Besides, Neon is probably sick of signing autographs for annoying fans." Marcus said.

"You think I'm annoying, Marcus?" Kristy gasped.

She then went to run away with tears streaming down her face.

"Ah, no, Kristy! I didn't mean…oh." Marcus groaned as he stood up to watch her leave.

He really had to watch what he said.

"You made her cry." Agumon said making his partner growl.

"This is all your fault." Marcus said as he grabbed him in a headlock and started pushing down on his jugular.

"Sorry, I have a big mouth, OK?" Agumon said.

Daisuke groaned as she stood up to go check on her cousin, Dorugamon following her.

They made it to Kristy's room and walked in to find her crying on the bed.

"Kris, you know he didn't mean that. It's just that Neon is famous and he has a lot of obsessive, annoying, whiny and bratty fan girls that if I ever met them, I would gladly beat them to shut them up." Daisuke said as she pulled her cousin into her lap.

"I know, but Marcus still should learn to watch his mouth." Kristy pouted.

"I had to learn the hard way." Daisue sighed, but smiled as cousin calmed down.

"Marcus may say stupid things, but he's your brother and he loves you no matter what." She said as she rubbed Kristy's back.

"Yeah, I know. I love him too. I' really glad I have you here, Dai." Kristy said.

Dorugamon smiled at this, swelling with pride for his partner.

"Dai, get down here now!" Marcus yelled.

The two girls sighed before they hugged one last time and separated.

**(At DATS…)**

Every TV station, cell phone network and computer were involuntarily showing an ad for Neon's new song, so the Tamers ran off to DATS to see if anything was happening there as well.

"Here too?" Marcus asked as they saw the same ad on the computers there.

"Looks like Keramon's been snacking." Daisuke scowled.

"Hey, Commander, what is going on here?" Marcus asked.

"A web take over." Sampson said.

"Neon's video has been uploaded into every possible distribution stream." Thomas said.

"What about our systems?" Sampson asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell if they've been damaged. The video is blocking out my access." Megumi said.

"Contact Yoshino immediately." Sampson ordered.

"I've been trying to contact her, sir, but I'm not getting any answer." Miki said.

"Try harder." Sampson ordered.

"Marcus!" Kudamon called as the boy ran off.

Dorugamon and Daisuke both groaned as they sat down with Thomas and Goamon.

**(The next day…)**

Marcus had almost ousted Yoshi, which made her mad, but she was obviously taking her relationship with Neon too seriously.

"Commander, I've been doing a statistic analysis. In the month since Keramon's signal appeared, downloads of Neon's song has increased over 400%." Thomas said.

"Keramon's making it seem like Neon's selling more songs than he is." Sampson said.

"Exactly. He's very ingenious." Thomas said.

"He's tricking the public." Sampson said.

"The more popular people think he is, the more albums they buy." Kudamon said.

"Clearly, Neon's making a fortune through fraud." Thomas said.

"So when do we grab this guy?" Marcus asked.

"Commander, please! He's innocent until proven guilty, remember?" Yoshi said sternly.

"Oh, yeah. Because what happened last night wasn't proof enough that Neon's guilty." Daisuke drawled sarcastically.

"What's Neon's schedule? Quick." Sampson said.

"At noon he's making a talk show appearance." Megumi said.

"Which means he'll be back home at 3:00 pm." Miki said.

"But at midnight, he's supposed to be a guest on a radio show." Megumi said.

"Tonight we'll stage a cooperate search of Neon's apartment. Thomas will be in charge." Sampson said making Yoshi bow her head as her eyes were clenched in frustration.

"One request, sir. Keep Yoshi out of this operation." Thomas said stunning the girl.

"Thomas!" she gasped.

"She's become too emotionally involved in this case." The blonde said.

"You just noticed that? It was obvious when we first heard about this stupid undercover mission." Daisuke said making Yoshi look at her in shock.

"Agreed. Yoshino, you will remain here. Everybody else, go with Thomas." Sampson said.

"Roger." They all said except for a distressed Yoshi.

That night everyone got into position, Miki and Megumi staking out in a van while Marcus and Agumon were inside, Thomas and Goamon were hanging by a rope by Neon's window and finally Daisuke was flying on Dorugamon over the roof.

Everything was going fine until Yoshi was seen walking right into the building.

"What do we do now?" Dorugamon asked.

"Stay out here unless something happens." Daisuke said.

Bad news struck when they discovered that Neon was still home and had caught Yoshi and Lalamon.

He admitted that he made fake schedule to catch them.

The sound of yelling and glass shattering made the child of Miracles bit her lip as she wondered what to do, but Thomas had given the order to stay where she was.

Like she was going to listen?

"Doru, go!" she called.

The purple dragon flew into the building and found that the orange, pink and blue teams were there with Neon and Keramon.

"All right, hand over the digimon now!" Marcus ordered.

"No way! Keramon's my partner, just like your digimon. I wouldn't betray him any more than you would betray them. He's made me rich and famous." Neon said as he stood in front of Keramon.

Marcus jumped forward and punched the star in the face, making Yoshi gasp in worry.

"Your whole career is a giant lie! You haven't actually achieved anything. That digimon of yours did everything for you. You're nothing but a phony." Marcus said.

"Got cha!" someone said.

Everyone turned to see a man holding a camera and was taking pictures.

"Whoa, what a scoop!" the man said.

Before anyone could do anything, the man suddenly fell down unconscious as his camera was taken away by a girl clad in lavender behind him.

"Daisuke." Thomas breathed in relief.

"I really hate people like this." The girl said.

"Dorugamon, take out Keramon now." She ordered.

"As you wish, Lady Dai." The dragon said.

Neon gasped as Keramon was blasted at by a metal ball and was knocked down.

"Keep him away from the electronics!" Daisuke called.

Keramon got up and spat a red ball at Dorugamon, but the dragon evaded it and tackled him to the ground as the two fought.

"No, stop!" Neon called.

Daisuke shook her head as she walked over to the male and yank him back by his hair, making him stumble as he turned his toxic green eyes to meet chocolate brown that were glowing red.

"You have no right to tell us to stop. You've been using a digimon for your own selfish purposes. He's a living, breathing creature with feelings just like you and yet you were using him. People who are tainted at heart aren't meant to have digimon. You aren't a true friend for Keramon." Daisuke said.

Neon stared at her in shock as she was covered in blue light and the mark of Friendship glowed on her forehead.

Everyone watched in shock as the light then hit Keramon and turned him into Kuramon.

The little one eyed jellyfish creature looked around curiously as Dorugamon backed off of it and Daisuke walked away from Neon as the mark and light faded away.

"What happened? Keramon returned to his baby form." Lalamon said.

"His…baby form?" Neon asked.

Daisuke picked up Kuramon as he cooed cutely at the girl as she held him gently with a kind smile on her face.

"The digi egg of Friendship helped purify him of the taint he got from Neon. I'll take him to the Digital World so Electmon can take care of him. You guys deal with Neon and the reporter." She said.

The Tamers nodded as Daisuke and Dorugamon walked pass them, Neon looking down sadly as the girl passed him.

"Will he be happy?" he asked.

The others held their breath as the child of Miracles turned to him, her eyes meeting Neon's to see that he sincerely wanted to know.

She seemed to have gotten through to him and gave him a small comforting smile.

"I promise." She said.

With that, she went off and took Kuramon back to the Digital World, but when Willis heard about it, he requested that he be the one to raise Kuramon to make sure he came out right.

Willis was pure and his power of the Golden Radiance, while not as strong as Daisuke's, would still keep Kuramon on the right path of good.

Neon was decided to be able to keep his memories as long as he kept DATs secret and Yoshi was able to keep her friend.

Daisuke on the other hand was suffering from a massive headache.

She prayed that nothing like this happened again too soon.

To be continued…


	9. Never Meet Your Hero

"Never Meet Your Hero"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

"Yoshi, look!" Marcus said.

The team was at DATS that day, Yoshi and Daisuke turning to Marcus to see what he wanted.

"Here in the newspaper. I think I've found our next case." He said as he and Agumon held the paper out to the two girls while Dorugamon and Lalamon looked on curiously.

"All I see are coupons." Yoshi said.

"No! Here in the boxing section!" Marcus yelled as Yoshi leaned down to read what is says.

"'Fans await title fight. Just one more week until Harris fights for the championships'. So what's wrong?" she asked.

"This Harris guy." Marcus said.

"Smells like a digimon's involved." Agumon said making Yoshi give him a stunned look.

Thomas also seemed bothered by this as he stopped his typing on the computer which didn't escape the attention of Daisuke.

"In his last fight, he came from behind and for a knock out. Before that, his opponents quit. And the fight before that, the other boxers suddenly came down with the flu and lost. Don't you think this winning streak is weird?" Marcus asked as Agumon nodded his head.

"It's certainly strange." Yoshi admitted.

"But that doesn't mean there's digimon involved." Lalamon said as Daisuke looked over to Thomas.

"I know I'm right about this. I feel it in my gut." Marcus said as Thomas stood up.

"That's the extent of your proof? Your gut?" the blonde asked as annoyance was flashing in his icy blue eyes.

"Who woke you up? Go back to sleep." Marcus said to him.

"Yeah, right. You're just jealous 'cause the Boss stopped screwing up and found a case." Agumon accused.

"He's still screwing up if you ask me. You can't accuse a boxer of cheating just because he's wining fights." Thomas said sternly.

Goamon also seemed to pick up on the fact that his partner was taking this personally.

"Ha! The other thing to consider is at 35 he's way past his prime, but that doesn't stop him from beating world ranked fighters about a clip once a month." Marcus said.

"Many fighters win their championships later in life and with age comes more experience. Maybe he's just a better fighter now." Thomas said.

"You should stop making excuses for the guy." Marcus retorted.

The door then slid open and Sampson walked in.

"Norstein, I'd like you to take over an undercover investigation of mine regarding a boxer named Harris." He said.

Obviously Marcus won this round.

"Commander!" Thomas said in disbelief.

"A thorn found in the raptors of Harris' last fight." Sampson said.

He held up a circular container that had a green thorn resting on a cloth, Daisuke looking it over curiously since it looked familiar.

"A thorn?" Marcus asked.

"At the lab we found it gives off a digimon signature." Sampson said making Thomas gasp as his eyes went wide.

"Ya see?" Marcus asked.

"See what? Ignorance?" Thomas snarled right back as the two boys got in each other's faces.

"Time out!" Yoshi yelled as she went between them waving her hands to stop them.

Better her than Daisuke who would get violent.

"Let's not worry about who's right or wrong, let's just investigate. OK?" the Pink Tamer asked.

"Fine even though I'm right." Marcus said smugly as he turned away and Thomas growled low in his throat at him.

Everyone then went to work, Thomas being determined to find out the truth on what was going on with Harris while Daisuke was sure she knew what digimon it was that the needle belonged to.

Marcus watched all of Harris' matches to see what was going on in them, his eyes glued to the man's every move to see how he fought and to see if he was getting any help.

While this went on, Yoshi interviewed the boxers that Harris had already defeated and his family.

A few days later Daisuke shadowed Thomas, following discreetly as she watched him join Harris for a run.

She saw how the blonde then joined him for a rest near a lake, asking about some old matches and from the way Harris spoke, it was obvious that this man was sincere, passionate and honest.

He couldn't be responsible for the digimon being here, so who is?

As Thomas got up and left, Daisuke followed after him as it started to rain, but he didn't seem to notice either of those things as he was far too wrapped up in his thoughts.

When the rain stopped falling on his head even though he could hear it, he looked up to see a light blue umbrella was being held over him.

"You're gonna get sick you know." A female voice said making him turn to see the child of Miracles.

"Daisuke?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

(Later…)

The two had found a café to rest out the down poor until Thomas' limo came to get him, both drinking warm tea.

"How long have you been following me?" he asked her.

"I wasn't following you. I was shadowing you." she said making him sigh.

"All right, then how long have you been shadowing me?" Thomas asked putting more emphasis on the word 'shadowing'.

"When I saw you heading to the park in your sweats. I wanted to see if Harris was guilty by seeing him for myself and watching him." Daisuke explained as she swirled her tea with a straw.

The blonde fixed her with a searching look.

She was a very blunt and open person, so he knew she would tell him what was on her mind if he simply asked.

"So…what did you find?" he asked.

"That Harris isn't guilty." She said.

A huge weight felt lifted off of Thomas' shoulders when those words left her mouth.

He didn't know why, but Daisuke's opinion meant a lot to him and he felt comforted to know that she sided with him on this.

"Sadly, without any proof, no one will believe us." She said making him deflate.

There went the happy feeling she had given him.

Looking up to see his depressed state, she just smiled at him.

"So how long have you admired Harris?" Daisuke asked making him gasp in surprise.

"How did you figure that out?" Thomas asked.

"Your eyes and body language. No offense, but you made it obvious. Those who didn't notice are dumb." Was her response.

"Like your cousin?" he quipped.

"I'm letting that one go because I agree." She said making him grin.

It was always interesting how she was able to either put him at ease or have him shaking in fear depending on what mood she's in.

Daisuke was a difficult person to figure out, but Thomas would willingly rise to the challenge.

A black car then pulled up, Thomas getting up from his seat and he took some bills out of his wallet and placed them on the table.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good." She said picking up her umbrella.

"See ya at work." She said as she walked out and gave a wave to the butler who was driving the car.

Thomas walked out next and smiled as she watched the girl walk off down the street.

(The next day…)

"So, among these 3 that we've narrowed it down to, who do you think is the most suspicious?" Sampson asked.

The four Tamers were looking at the pictures of Harris, his trainer Rocky and his wife Hayasi.

"The trainer is up to something and I'm gonna nail him." Marcus said as Agumon nodded.

"We'll find out what he's hiding all right." The dino said.

"I don't think it's his wife. She's way too sweet and its obvious she loves her husband very much." Yoshi said.

"I agree." Lalamon said.

"Thomas, who do you think it is?" Sampson asked.

"Truthfully, I still don't know yet." Thomas admitted.

"It's obvious." Marcus said.

"This isn't about you being right Marcus, it's about coming to the right conclusion and I haven't made up my mind yet." Thomas said.

"Commander, please allow me to further question Harris so that I may clear some things up. Excuse me." he said as then ran out with Goamon following.

"I'll question him with a right cross to the chin." Marcus said as he punched the air.

"Marcus, shut up." Daisuke sighed making him look at her.

"Daisuke, who do you think id guilty?" Sampson asked.

"Neither of these 3. They're all sincere and there wasn't any negative emotions from either of them." She explained which confused everyone.

"But how can that be?" Yoshi asked.

"Do you believe there is someone else we haven't thought of yet?" Kudamon asked.

"It's possible." Daisuke said.

Sampson nodded at this, then allowed them all to go on with their day.

That night while Daisuke was sleeping her cell phone started to ring waking Dorugamon up as he gave an annoyed look.

"Who's the wise guy?" he muttered.

Groaning, Dai reached over and grabbed her cell and then answered it.

"The world better be ending." She said.

"I think I know who is responsible for the digimon." Someone said.

Snapping out of her half sleeping daze, Daisuke sat up.

"Thomas?" she asked.

"I need you to come with me somewhere tomorrow. Can you do that?" he asked hopefully.

He sounded a bit desperate and sleep deprived which tugged at her kind heart.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked.

The next day Daisuke walked into the gym where Harris worked out and spotted Thomas in his track suit placing on gloves and head gear.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take it easy on you?" Harris asked.

"I'm sure." Thomas said as his eyes met Daisuke's.

"Hit the bell." Harris said.

Rocky, the short bald and heavyset trainer hit the bell as the two males were in the ring and started the fight.

Daisuke had her eyes glued onto Harris, seeing the passion he had for the game right there, but also saw that his age was affecting his performance.

"Anybody home?" someone called.

Gasping, Daisuke turned to see Marcus was there and he was staring in shock at what was going on.

"Thomas? What's he doing in here?" he asked.

Daisuke then walked over to the blonde as he and Harris took a rest and went to their sides of the ring.

"What's up? Don't take that off. We still have two more rounds." Harris said confused as he saw Thomas took his head gear off.

"Actually, I got what I needed in the first round. Thanks for sparing with me. It was an honor to meet you." Thomas said.

He then gave a bow as he and Daisuke walked out of the gym, Harris and Marcus both watching them curiously.

"So you think I can take him?" Marcus asked a Thomas kept silent and his cousin shot him a look.

"Come on, it's a simple question." He whined.

Thomas and Daisuke walked down the street silently for a few minutes, neither one willing to talk since one was worried for the other.

They walked until they made it to a building where they could overlook the city and let their digimon out, Dorugamon purring as his Tamer ran her fingers through his fur.

"Sir, permission to ask a question." Goamon said.

"What is it, Goamon?" Thomas asked.

"Sir, why'd you quit your boxing match with Mr. Harris after only one round?" the dog asked.

"You don't need to concern yourself." The blonde said.

"But sir, in all of the time I've known you I've never seen you give up." Goamon said.

Thomas looked down sadly at this while Daisuke gave him a sympathetic look and took his hand calming him at the touch as he squeezed her fingers.

"When I was a child, Harris was a brilliant fighter. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. Strong, powerful; a winner. He was inspiring; I looked up to him in many ways. My childhood hero." Thomas said.

"But then his last few fights have been suspicious and yet you still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt." Goamon stated.

"But after sparing with him you learned something and now you know who the culprit is don't you sir?" he asked.

"Then let's go catch them." Dorugamon said.

(That night…)

DATS had picked up the signal of the digimon and the Blue and Lavender team were able to find the champ that Harris would be going up against jogging down an alley while the digimon snuck up behind him and shot out needles.

Goamon jumped in and whacked the needles away making the champ gasp as he saw the creatures.

"Aha, we caught you in the act…Togemon." Thomas called.

"Togemon is a Champion level and is a boxer. Special attack is Needle Spray. Normally they're female and bigger than that though." Daisuke frowned.

"You were trying to weaken the champ, trying to fix the champ so Harris ended up the winner. You knew he couldn't beat the champ without your help, but you didn't count on me figuring out your secret." Thomas said.

"Harris is a very honorable man." He went on as Togemon his someone behind his back with his arm.

"But he's not the fighter he once was. After I spared with him it became obvious that age and injury had taken its toll. I knew he was getting help from a digimon, but I wasn't sure if he were aware of it. Then I found out he didn't know he was being helped. He was still giving everything he had in the ring, fighting his heart out. A man with that much pride wouldn't have accepted that kind of help from anyone. He would have loose than cheat. So then I started to wonder 'who would want him to win more than anyone else?' someone who loved them with all their heart. Yes, his daughter Mini." Thomas concluded.

The small girl with short sapphire hair and eyes like her father clung to Togemon's back.

"Confess Mini. You used Togemon to help your father." Thomas said.

"Go away and leave me alone! And leave my daddy alone too. You're a big bully!" Mini yelled as she faced them.

"Shields up, Goamon." Thomas said.

Togemon used his Needle Spray which hit the ground in front of the team, rising up smoke to block their view and when it faded away they saw Togemon running off with Mini.

"Well that went well." Daisuke commented.

The champ was shaking in fear as Thomas turned to him as an idea came.

"Daisuke, I want you to follow from the skies with Goamon. Got it?" he said.

"Aye-aye, chief." She said getting onto her dragon.

Goamon followed her as they watched Thomas talk to the champ and was given his yellow track suit, Thomas then using a device to wipe out the man's memories and then Thomas pulled the hood up as he started running.

He started running as the digimon and child of Miracles followed from the sky and soon enough Togemon was chasing after Thomas to the stadium where the boxers fought.

Marcus, Agumon, Lalamon and Yoshi all followed to see what was going on

Goamon was standing in the ring as he got ready to fight while Thomas stood behind him with the Lavender team at their side.

"Togemon get in this ring." Thomas called as he pulled his hood down.

He made strange noises, but did as he was told as he set Mini down to watch as the Orange team and Pink team arrived.

Dorugamon hit the bell that was on the table nearby and then Gaomon started the fight off.

"Throw the combination. Gaomon!" Thomas called as Togemon had the dog backed into a corner.

"Sir, yes sir. Combo. Thomas loved boxing as a kid. You're polluting his memory." Gaomon said as he started punching Togemon.

"Take this. Right cross!" he said as he sent Togemon flying out of the ring and into the chairs.

"Nice one, Gaomon!. Marcus cheered.

"Yes!" Thomas said.

"Round 1. Winner; Gaomon!" Daisuke called.

Togemon got up as he laughed psychotically as he grew threw times in height being taller than an average Togemon.

"It's time to digivolve!" Thomas called.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon said.

"DNA: Charge!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…GAOGAMON!"

Togemon used Needle Spray, but Gaogamon countered with Spiral Blow that created a storm around Togemon that was too much and turned him back into a duel green colored digi egg.

"You did it!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yeah!" Marcus laughed.

Mini had fallen asleep, so Thomas walked over and picked the girl up, handing her over to Daisuke who held her gently in her arms, Mini's head resting on her shoulder.

"One fight down, one fight to go." Thomas said as Yoshi gathered the egg.

Harris had then arrived and he took his daughter and then Thomas went with him to talk

He told the blonde that he was done with fighting.

His daughter needed him more and it was his fault for not paying attention to her, so he was giving up fighting which upset Thomas, but he had to respect the man for his love for his family.

As the stands were full waiting for the fight, Thomas stood inside the tunnel where Harris walked out of.

The blonde heard footsteps and looked up to see Daisuke walking over to him with a comforting smile and he walked over to her.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

He nodded as he gave a small sad smile and let her loop her arm with his as she led him out of the building.

To be continued…


	10. Curse This Curse: Marcus' Bad Day

"Curse this Curse: Marcus' Bad Day!"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

Standing in front of a large mansion were the Damon siblings, cousin and digimon as they stared up at it in awe.

"Wow, is this really Thomas' house? I didn't even know they made houses this big. It looks like a giant castle." Kristy said.

"A giant lives here?" Agumon asked.

"Relax. Yeah, he might be rich, but he's not any better than us." Marcus said.

Kristy looked down sadly as she felt a bit insecure about being at this extravagant house.

"Marcus, Dai. Can we go home please?" she asked.

"Huh? Already?" Daisuke asked.

"What are you talkin' about? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." Marcus said as Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, I know I wanted to come, but I didn't want you to come too." She said.

"Yeah, well what about Dai?" Marcus asked.

"Please don't put me in the middle." Daisuke sighed.

"You were born in the middle." Marcus stated.

"She's not even your sister." Dorugamon stated.

Their argument was cut off by the door opening by the butler who bowed to the group.

"Ah, yes. Mister Marcus, Miss Kristy, Mister Agumon, Miss Daisuke and Mister Dorugamon. Master Thomas is waiting for you. Won't you all please come in?" he asked as he stepped to the side.

His rough voice didn't go very well with his gentle face at all.

"Uh, sure." Kristy said as she walked inside with the others following.

The family looked around in awe at the beautiful house from the side and at the stair case that looked to be out of a Disney princess movie.

"It looks even bigger on the inside." Marcus commented.

Kristy looked down at the carpet they were on and then started to take her boots off.

"There's no need to remove your shoes." The man said making her pause and then cling to Daisuke's hand shyly.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Yeah, it's just customary for us Japanese to take off our shoes when inside a house." Daisuke explained.

"I understand, but there's no need to worry about that here. Come with me, Master Thomas and Mister Goamon are this way." The butler said.

Kristy sent a smile up at her cousin as the group followed the man into the living room where they saw Thomas turning some smooth jazz music on his stereo and then turned to smile at them all.

"Welcome, I'm glad you guys could make it." he said as the butler left and closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah, it's a joy, really." Marcus said dryly.

"It was nice of you to invite us over. Thanks so much, Thomas." Kristy said as she bowed and Daisuke copied her so she didn't feel out of place, Dorugamon catching on and did the same while the Orange duo gave them curious looks.

"This place is pretty nice I guess. If you like that kind of thing." Marcus said as he looked around.

"How much does something like this cost?" he asked gently rapping his knuckles against a large vase that was about his height.

"Marcus, stop being so rude." Kristy hissed in a quiet tone.

Daisuke groaned as she realized she may have to play mediator between the siblings constantly for today.

Thomas chuckled and walked over to the group, holding his hand out to Kristy and had an arm out for Daisuke.

"May I escort you ladies to our table?" he asked.

They both blushed at that, but accepted his hand and arm as the European led the girls off to the dining area while Marcus and the digimon all followed behind them.

When they were seated, the guests openly gaped at the sight of all the fancy looking food and different types of spoons and forks that were in front of them.

"I had such a good time with you guys the other day, so I thought I'd put this small meal together as a small token of my thanks." Thomas said.

"Whoa, this is what you call 'little'?" Marcus asked.

"Be quiet, Marcus." Kristy whispered.

"There aren't any fried eggs though." Agumon said.

"Chef can make some if you want some." Thomas said.

"NO!" Daisuke and Dorugamon yelled shocking everyone.

"I am sick of the scent of eggs. Constantly eating eggs and rice is unhealthy. I'm thankful that Lady Dai knows how to cook or else we wouldn't have anything proper to eat." Dorugamon stated.

"You can go a day without fried eggs. Suck it up and eat what you have and stop being a spoiled brat." Daisuke reprimanded.

Agumon pouted, but nodded.

"All right." He said.

Goamon grinned as he realized that the dinosaur wasn't stupid enough to argue with the girl who has faced Mega level digimon.

The boys then started shoving the tasty foods in their mouths, while Dorugamon ate at a much slower pace to savour the food and Daisuke tried whatever was around, but Kristy just stayed still as she looked at her brother in embarrassment with how he was behaving.

It was true that her cousin used to eat like that, but she had matured over the last four years into a refined young woman who could also kill someone if they got on her bad side.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Thomas asked.

"Uh, nothing." She said looking over at him.

"Go on, dig in then. You can have whatever you want." He said kindly.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

Agumon then started choking as he dropped his fork on the table and had his hands over his mouth.

"You're not supposed to eat the plate, you know." Marcus said.

The dinosaur then grabbed the bowel filled with water and had slices of lemons in it and he started drinking it all down.

Kristy looked at a smaller bowel that held the small contents inside of it beside her plate and so she picked it up making Goamon look at her.

"You're not supposed to drink that. It's for washing your hands." He said making her gasp and then drop the bowel and it fell to the floor.

"Are you OK, Kristy?" Thomas asked as he stood up in his seat.

Daisuke placed a hand on the girl's head and brushed her bangs out of those emerald eyes.

"Aw, come on. Anyone who isn't used to fine dining could-a made that mistake." She reassured.

The poor girl had tears falling from her eyes as her cheeks were red.

Marcus just grabbed his own bowel of the lemon water and took a sip of it with a satisfied smile.

"Aw, man. The water here is absolutely delicious! Here, try some Kristy." He offered to his sister.

Dorugamon and Daisuke gave him disapproving looks while Kristy shot up from her seat.

"JUST STOP IT!" she yelled.

The music suddenly stopped as Marcus looked confused at his sister's outburst.

"Stop embarrassing me! You ruined everything!" she yelled.

Above them, the chandelier sparked, flickering off for a second and then back on.

Agumon, Dorugamon and Daisuke looked around curiously when they sensed another presence in the room, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"I wish that you would get embarrassed. I wish you'd slip and fall down. Or fall over a big sign in public! Or something really weird like get hit by a bunch of sticks or chased by a cart! And maybe get smooshed by a big oil tanker!" Kristy yelled.

The presence seemed to have grown stronger with each word she said, then Kristy ran off wailing.

"Chika Kristen Damon, get back here!" Daisuke called as she stood up.

"Kristy!" Marcus yelled.

"Kristy, come back!" Thomas called.

Marcus then ran off, the strange energy seeming to stick itself to his back.

"Wait!" he called.

"Boss!" Agumon called as he followed the boy out of the room.

Sighing in worry, Daisuke looked over to Thomas who stood up and joined her as they and their digimon ran out of the room and saw Marcus and Agumon on the ground outside of the house.

Growling in annoyance, Daisuke marched over to them.

"AGUMON! MASARU!" she yelled making them jump.

"Where is Kristy?" she demanded.

"She took off when a digimon made Boss slip on a banana peel." Agumon said.

"A digimon?" Dorugamon asked.

"Huh? I didn't see anything." Marcus said.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed as she looked around, sensing for any digital energies and found it hovering near Marcus' head.

"Whatever. Let's try to find Kristy so someone can apologize." She said looking pointedly at her cousin.

"Hey!" he cried out in offense.

Ignoring it, Daisuke just summoned Dorugamon into her digivice while the boys did the same and then followed her as they walked out into the city to find the missing girl.

"I'm afraid you do have a habit of ignoring other people." Thomas said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening." Marcus said.

"Exactly. Kristy was clearly nervous at the table, but instead of making sure she was having a nice time you just teased her and made her feel more self-conscious." Thomas said.

"So that's why she said all that weird stuff, like, um…What was it she said exactly again?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus, please try to pay at least some attention to your life. She wanted you to run into a sign like that one." Thomas said making Marcus look over at the sign.

"A sign?" Marcus asked.

"If you did run into one, I wouldn't be surprised." Daisuke said making him pout.

"Boss! Look, quick! The digimon's right there next to you." Agumon said as Marcus checked his digivice.

"Come on, Agumon-AHA!" Marcus yelped as he suddenly caught his foot caught on the sign that was far behind them which stunned them all.

"How'd I trip over that sign after I passed it?" he asked.

"Listen, a digimon's pulling pranks on you." Agumon said.

"Could it be true?" Thomas whispered thoughtfully.

"If anybody's pulling pranks, it's probably Agumon." Marcus said.

"No, not that. It's that sign. Kristy wanted you to fall over one and then sure enough you did. Maybe she put a curse on you somehow." Thomas said.

"I don't like where you're going with this." Daisuke said.

"She did what?!" Marcus asked.

"Her wishes are all coming true. At my house you slipped and then here you ran into a sign just like she hoped." Thomas said.

"Come on, there's no way." Marcus scoffed as he stood up.

"And then she wanted Marcus attacked by a bunch of sticks, didn't she?" Goamon asked.

"That's right." Thomas said.

"Pfft. There's really no way of that one happening. We're in the middle of the city. There aren't any sticks around." Marcus said as he walked off confidently.

Just then, some chopsticks rolled down in front of him and he then slipped on them and fell as an old man came running over.

"Those chopsticks just flew right out of my hands." The man said.

"Chopsticks? Hands?! Sticks?! City!" Marcus yelled in disbelief.

"He was hit…with sticks." Thomas said.

Daisuke held her hand over her mouth as she couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity of tripping over sticks.

"Lady Dai, is this really the time to laugh?" Dorugamon asked.

"Marcus would've laughed at me." was her response.

(DATS HQ…)

"I'm not fallin' for that curse junk." Marcus said as they walked down the halls in their uniforms.

"But you already have. Literally." Thomas said.

"Ah, very funny, Nerdstein." Marcus said.

As soon as he stepped into the main room, the alarms went off which surprised everyone as they looked around.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"More digimon activity." Miki said.

"Where?" Daisuke asked.

"Strangely enough, it's coming from inside DATS." Megumi said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"That's right. Something is in here." Megumi said.

Everyone then cried out in shock.

"It's you, Boss. It's the digimon that I saw riding on you before." Agumon said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Hold on. What are you talking about?" Yoshi asked.

"That does it, Marcus. We'll have to quarantine you." Thomas said.

Marcus squeaked in shock as the Pawnchessmon grabbed his arms and the alarm went off.

"Come on, you really think I could cause all this trouble?" he demanded.

"Absolutely, yes." Thomas said.

"Yep." Lalamon chirped.

"Well, you always do." Yoshi smiled.

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"Stop picking on Boss. It isn't his fault. The poor guy's just got a bad digimon stuck to him." Agumon defended.

"It's stuck to him?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, it's the one behind all this, not Boss. I mean, yeah, sure. Normally Boss is the kind of guy that might have strangers throwing sticks at him, but this time it wasn't his fault." Agumon said.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that all the accidents he was having, that I thought were because he's a clumsy oaf, were actually being caused by this digimon?" Thomas asked.

"Hey! Don't you call me an oaf." Marcus said.

"Please, I've called you far worse things than that." Daisuke scoffed.

"I'm afraid you've got bigger concerns than that. What we all really need to worry about now is how that digimon was able to get past our security and how Kristy was somehow able to summon a digimon." Thomas said.

"Well, obvious this digimon is a ghost type. They can turn invisible." Daisuke said making everyone look at her.

"But as for Kristy summoning it? I don't know. She is my cousin and Marcus' sister. There's a possibility that she could be a new Tamer or Digidestined. Maybe the digimon sensed her energy spike and it called out to him. Some Chosen Children have an aura that attracts digimon to them, whether they're good or bad." She continued on.

This was a true fact when you look at Ken and Kari who were both pulled into the Dark Ocean and had evil digmon came after them.

"So this rogue digimon came in when he sensed Kristy's energy?" Sampson asked.

"Yeah. This is a ghost digimon, if he heard the things that Kristy wished to happen to Marcus, then there's a possibility that he's acting them out for fun. Kristy would never do anything to actually hurt Marcus no matter how much of a jerk he is. She'd just come to me and I'd beat him up for her." Daisuke said.

"Hey!" Marcus objected.

"But when will this digimon attack next?" Sampson asked.

"Well, he already made Boss slip on a banana peel, trip over a sign and get hit with sticks." Agumon said.

"Now all we need is for him to get hit by a cart or an oil tanker." Goamon said.

"Uh, the oil tanker thing isn't possible. It'll be a disaster for all of us." Dorugamon pointed out.

"That's it! That sneaky ghost! Come out now and fight like a man! Come on!" Marcus yelled as he broke free of the Pawnchessmons' hold and started swinging his fists and legs around, but just tripped and fell down.

Everyone watched him as he panted to catch his breath back and sat up.

"OK, I need to find Kristy." Marcus said as he stood up.

As he went to the door, a man pushing a cart lost control of it and Marcus jumped out of the way quickly before he was hit by the equipment that was being carried on it.

"Wait a second. Would you say he was hit by a cart?" Goamon asked.

"All that's left is him getting smooshed by an oil tanker." Agumon said as the two looked at each other.

"Please, there's no way. I mean, we're not even on the water." Yoshi stated.

"That's true. An oil tanker is a ship after all." Lalamon said.

The alarm went off as the red lights flashed.

"Oh, just great. Now what?" Marcus asked.

Thomas, Daisuke, Marcus, Yoshi and their digimon stood in front of Sampson to see what was going on as Miki and Megumi worked.

"We've just gotten a report from the coast guard ten miles off from the coast. The captain of an oil tanker has lost control of his ship." Miki said.

"It's moving at top speed too. In just over ten minutes, that tanker is going to slam into the coast lien unless stopped." Megumi said.

A map was shown on the computer screen and showed where the tanker would be heading off making them gasp.

"Well then, our mission is clear. We have to get that crew to safety." Sampson said.

"I'm securing a rescue helicopter right now, but it can't even get off the ground before the tanker wrecks." Miki said.

"I'll send construction barriers to the shore to protect people on land." Megumi said.

"Wait, just hold on." Marcus said making everyone look at him.

"If that tanker's coming out to get me, then I should go out to face it so that no one else is put in harm's way." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sampson asked.

"If that tanker wants a fight, then I'm gonna give it a fight it's never seen before." Marcus said.

"That's ridiculous." Thomas protested.

"We'll go man-o a man-o. Or man-o a tanker-o I guess." Marcus smiled holding up a fist.

"You know you're talking about fighting a ship, right?" Yoshi asked making sure he hadn't lost his mind.

"There you go again. All brawn, no brain." Lalamon said.

"I pray you were never that suicidal when you were younger." Dorugamon said to his partner.

"Marcus, we don't have time for jokes like this." Thomas said grabbing his arm when he tried to walk by.

Marcus hit his hand away.

"Trust me, OK. I'll take care of this like I take care of everything else." He said.

"But Marcus, this makes no sense even for you." Thomas said.

"Be quiet. I'll handle it." Marcus said as he ran out.

"Boss, wait! Boss, no, wait for me!" Agumon called as he ran after him, but the doors closed in his face and he ran into them.

"This is the most knuckle headed thing that knuckle head has ever done!" Yoshi ranted.

"I know and with all he's done, that's really saying something." Thomas said.

"I'm not so sure. After all, Marcus is just trying to keep people safe." Sampson said.

"That's what the Data Squad is all about." Kudamon said.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

"Fine, let him go on his fool's errand. The rest of us still need a way to stop that tanker." Thomas said.

"Let's get to it." Yoshi said.

"Poor Boss." Agumon said with teary eyes.

"Wait, I know just what to do." He said as he got up and ran out.

The others all watched this curiously.

"He must be going out to find Kristy." Dorugamon said.

An image of a ghost digimon wearing a witch's hat come up on the computers making everyone look at it.

"I knew it. Soulmon, Champion level ghost digimon. He's pretty small and can turn invisible. He won't be easy to track with our devices." Daisuke said.

"This is going to be difficult." Kudamon said.

"If only we could find a way to see the little creep, then it would be easy to catch it." Yoshi said.

"Yoshino, you're becoming more and more like Marcus every day." Kudamon said.

"You take that back!" she yelled at him insulted.

Thomas then hummed as he held his chin in thought.

"What is it, Thomas? What's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

"It's Soulmon. Maybe there is a way." He said.

"You have an idea how we can find it?" Sampson asked.

"Maybe." Thomas said turning to the others.

"Well, let's hear it." Daisuke said stepping next to him.

(Later…)

Thomas and Daisuke were running off to the docks where Marcus was to face the tanker and saw Agumon running with Kristy over to stop him, the girl tripping and falling before she could reach him.

"Marcus, no! Run, go on, run, please!" she called.

"MARCUS!" she screamed.

Thomas kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kristy." He said making her look over at him while Daisuke smiled at her from next to the blonde.

"Marcus would never run. I suppose that's just the kind of guy he is. But you probably already knew that." Thomas smiled and gave a wink.

"But he'll get hurt." Kristy said looking down sadly.

Daisuke moved over and gently picked her cousin up, holding her in her arms.

"That's not gonna happen on my watch." She said.

"Daisuke is right. He's not going to get smooshed by that tanker. I won't allow it." Thomas said as they all looked over to Marcus.

Marcus was standing there near the water with his arms outstretched at his sides as he watched the tanker get closer.

"It's fightin' time!" he said.

"You do realize you're talking to a boat." Thomas said.

Marcus then gasped as he looked behind him to see the blonde, his cousin, sister and partner all standing behind him looking at him in disbelief, blank faced or worry.

"Thomas, Kristy, Daisuke. Why are you here?" he asked.

"To save you from yourself. You can thank me any time." Thomas said.

"I can do what?" Marcus asked.

"Listen closely, Kristy. You never actually out any curse on your brother. There's just no such thing as a curse no matter how much Marcus might deserve to have one put on him." Thomas said.

Daisuke giggled while Marcus looked at him in disbelief.

"An invisible digimon heard what you said and made your so called curses come true." Thomas said.

"I see. The digimon pulled pranks unseen so it looked like it happened by magic." Kristy realized.

"Exactly." Thomas said.

"So Daisuke was right about the digimon doing all that banana peel and street sign stuff? And also…the tanker!" Marcus said as everyone turned their attention back to the tanker.

Yoshi then drove over on a speed boat and stopped by them.

"Marcus, Thomas, Daisuke." She called.

"Yoshi." Marcus said.

"The tanker's captain sent a message that he can't get near the rudder. Something keeps getting in his way." She said.

"I was suspecting something like this. Soulmon must be on the ship guarding the rudder. Let's go." Thomas said as he went to board the boat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus asked grabbing the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"I'm going to stop the digimon of course. Why?" Thomas asked.

"I ready told you, Thomas, this is my fight. Now let's go." Marcus said boarding the boat.

"Me too." Agumon said following.

"Marcus." Kristy said making him look over.

She had a worry gleam in her eyes as she stared at him and Daisuke placed her hands on her shoulders to try and calm her.

"Relax, I'll be fine and you know it wouldn't be me if I didn't teach this digimon a lesson." Marcus smiled at her.

"Of course not." Thomas smiled in amusement as he lifted his arms in an 'Oh, well' movement.

He then dug into his pouch and pulled out a can of spray paint and tossed it over to him.

"Here, catch." He said as Marcus caught it curiously.

"Use that." Thomas said.

"What is it?" Marcus asked as he looked the can over.

"Some of the magic we call science." Thomas said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Just listen and kick that ghost's butt." Daisuke said.

"Hold tight. We've gotta move." Yoshi said.

She quickly turned the boat around and then sped off towards the tanker, Agumon and Marcus yelping at the sudden swerve and speed.

Kristy held onto Daisuke's hands in worry as they watched to see what would happen and pray that they at least stopped the tanker before taking out Soulmon, because if not, then there would still be some great damage.

"Simple science. Bond something visible to the invisible digimon and it won't be invisible anymore." Thomas said suddenly.

"Like the paint." Daisuke said making him nod.

From land, they saw Soulmon grow into a huge form and GeoGreymon attacking him.

Soulmon grabbed GeoGreymon with his large blue clawed hand, but the dinosaur pulled his hand off and then swung him around until the ghost was sent flying into the air and was hit by Mega Burst, being turned into a digi egg.

The tanker then slowly came to a stop about a foot away from the DATS building.

"That was close." Thomas said as Kristy sighed.

"No kidding." Daisuke said.

(Later…)

The sun was now setting as Yoshi drove the Orange duo back to shore to meet up with Daisuke and Kristy while Thomas and Sampson watched them and talked.

"Marcus!" the girls cried as they hugged him when he hopped off of the boat.

"I'm really sorry, sis. I should've listened. I'm sorry. And I should stop putting you in the middle all the time, Dai." Marcus apologized sincerely.

Kristy and Daisuke both smiled at him, before the little girl grew stern.

"That's right, you should've listened." Kristy said as she shook her finger at him as if she were scolding him.

"I say that all the time." Agumon said.

"Sorry, did you say something, Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"Good one. That never gets old." Agumon said as everyone laughed.

Soon they all started to head back home, but Daisuke was stopped by Thomas who gently took her hand to hold her back as the others walked off.

"Daisuke, may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked turning to him.

"Well, it's about these digimon. We've seen that humans can influence them, but what I'm wondering is…can digimon influence humans?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've seen it a lot. They can be manipulated through their pain, anger, fear or greed. Why do you ask?" Daisuke asked.

"I was just wondering. To be honest, I'll be leaving for America to do more research on digimon and my theory." He confessed.

"Well, if ya are, then you can visit my friend Willis and he can help you out. I'll give you his number and address so you can work with him. He's a prodigy himself. He took college classes when he was only eight." Daisuke smiled.

"Yes, that will help me. Thank you. Also…" Thomas trailed off.

The girl blinked curiously as she saw his cheeks turn pink before he leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek, right on her scar making her blush.

He pulled back and gave a shy smile.

"I hope to have dinner with you again sometime. Hopefully without all of this drama." He said.

"Um, sounds great." She said shyly.

"Hey, what's the hold up over there?" Marcus called making them jump apart.

"Coming!" Daisuke called as she turned her back on the smiling blonde as he watched her run off to her friends and family.

To be continued…


	11. The Vile of Vilemon

"The Vile of Vilemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"What? Time off in America?" Marcus asked.

They were at DATS that day to work, Yoshi sitting at her desk and taking a cup of tea offered by Kamemon while Daisuke was sitting in her own chair petting Dorugamon.

"Hey, Boss, what is America?" Agumon asked.

"Why does he get a vacation?" Marcus complained.

"He's on an investigation." Yoshi corrected as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Agumon whined.

"I wanted to go, too. I heard the west coast of America is so warm and sunny." Lalamon smiled as she thought of California.

"Can someone tell me what America is? Can you eat it?" Agumon asked.

"Is that all you think about?" Marcus growled at him.

"Speaking of food, here's something to snack on." Megumi said.

She and Miki were walking over to them, the purple haired woman carrying a box filled with some type of food.

"It's a famous sweet treat that we brought back from Kyoto when we were there on our last mission." Megumi said.

"They're called mangu and they're great." Miki said.

"Yummy, steamed sweet buns." Yoshi smiled.

"I haven't had those since…a while." Daisuke said.

"They were really hard to get." Miki said as she opened up the box.

She then gasped in confusion and Megumi did the same as she looked over to find the box completely empty.

"Oh no, it's empty." Megumi said.

"Oh, yeah, I already ate those things." Agumon confessed.

Megumi then turned to glare at him in annoyance.

"You what?" Megumi demanded.

"They were tasty, but they were a little small if ya ask me." Agumon stated.

"I don't believe this!" Miki cried as she then walked off to the side and placed the box down.

Megumi then out on a fake smile to the orange lizard while the others watched feeling worried for him.

"Agumon, sweetie, come with me for a sec would ya?" the blonde girl asked.

"Sure, are ya going to give me something else to eat?" Agumon smiled innocently as he followed her over to Miki.

"That fool." Dorugamon sighed.

A man should learn that a woman never gets over their rage so fast.

This Agumon learned when the two women turned on him and started to pinch and yell at him as he cried out.

"We got in line at 5:00 am to get these!" Megumi yelled as she whacked him over the head with the box.

"We'll never forgive you for eating them all." Miki said as she grabbed the dinosaur's arm as he tried to run away and dragged him back.

"Now say you're sorry!" Miki ordered.

"And make us believe it." Megumi demanded.

"The sins of the employee are the sins of the boss. You hear that, Boss? You're gonna have to take responsibility." Agumon taunted as he looked over to his partner.

Figures that Agumon would put Marcus' safety on the line to save his own skin for the mistakes he made.

"Why me?" Marcus asked.

Agumon snickered as Miki and Megumi both turned to glare at him.

"Well?" Megumi asked.

"So, time to settle your dept. You owe us one box of mangu." Miki grinned in a way that told Marcus he had no other choice.

"Sorry, Boss." Agumon said.

"I doubt that." Daisuke muttered.

"You wanted to be boss." Yoshi reminded making Marcus look at her.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Have you heard of Shatori's Bakery?" Marcus asked making the girls in the room all perk up.

"The one with the huge line?" Miki asked.

"There's usually a four hour wait. Their mangu is famous." Megumi gushed.

"My friend's father owns the place. I'll bring back the best mangu in the world." Marcus swore.

Before he left though, someone walked through the doors making everyone turn in surprise while Marcus and Daisuke both gasped.

This person was a woman with long magenta hair with a tint of pink in it that was tied back into a bun and had pale skin with big chocolate colored eyes while she was dressed in a knee length brown plaid skirt, white sandals and a green tank top.

"Hey there, I hope you don't mind me dropping in." she said with a smile as she walked inside.

"Who are you?" Sampson asked.

Daisuke then quickly jumped out of her seat, trampling Agumon, Kamemon and the PawnChessmon brothers as she did so and threw her arms around the woman.

"Jun, you're here!" she cried out happily.

The woman, or Jun as she was called, just laughed as she hugged the mahogany haired girl.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Jun cooed.

The others looked on confused, the three DATS females standing together as they watched the scene.

"Uh, who is she?" Yoshi asked.

"Her? That's Jun, she's Dai's sister." Marcus said.

"What?!" Miki and Megumi asked.

The Motomiya sisters then pulled away from their hug and Daisuke led Jun over to where the Commander was standing.

"I'm sorry for just barging in, but I haven't seen my sister in a year, so I just had to come see her especially when I heard she was back to fighting to save the world from monsters." Jun explained.

"That's fine, I understand." Sampson said.

"Although it would be best to call first instead of just walking in. After all, this is a government program." Kudamon reminded.

"Boss, that's Dai's sister?" Agumon asked after getting up from the ground as Kamemon and the PawnChessmon brothers stumbled off.

"Yep. Jun and Dai fight almost as much as Kristy and I do if you can believe that." Marcus chuckled.

Yoshi then stood up and walked over to the sisters with Lalamon.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yoshi and this is my partner Lalamon." She said.

"Hello there." Lalamon chirped.

"Oh, how cute!" Jun gushed as she grabbed Lalamon into a hug while the others sweat dropped.

"She did that to Demiveemon too." Daisuke grinned nervously.

Dorugamon then cleared his throat as he walked over to his partner's side as Jun let go of the plant digimon and looked down at the dragon.

"Who is this? Don't tell me he's your new partner." Jun blinked as she saw that it was a dragon.

"Yep, this is Dorugamon." Daisuke said proudly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Jun." Dorugamon bowed his head to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Dorugamon. So Marcus, I heard you have a partner too. Which one is it?" Jun asked after she pet Dorugamon's head.

"Me! I'm Boss' partner." Agumon cheered as he ran over to the woman.

"An Agumon, huh? Weird, you don't look that much like Tai's Agumon. I thought all digimon looked alike." Jun tilted her head to the side curiously.

Some of the people in the room noticed that this was a trait the sisters both shared along with their huge dark brown eyes.

"Huh? Another kid has an Agumon? Is he a better fighter than me?" Agumon asked.

"Well, he can reach his Mega form and DNA digivolve with another Mega into a Royal Knight." Daisuke crossed her arms.

"So that would be a yes then." Dorugamon said making Agumon whine in frustration as tears fell.

"Hey, Marcus. Why are you still here?" Megumi asked making him look at her in confusion.

"You still have some mangu to pick up, remember?" Miki reminded.

"Fine, I'm going. Let's move, Agumon." Marcus called.

"Right, Boss." Agumon said as he ran after him.

"See ya later, Jun!" Marcus called as he waved to the woman and ran out of the room.

Jun frowned a bit with her hands on her hips.

"He hasn't changed at all." She noticed making Daisuke laugh.

Looking at her little sister, Jun then perked up as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Now, about that mangu." She smiled sweetly.

"You want me to cook for you don't cha?" Daisuke asked.

Chuckling softly, Jun nodded making Daisuke sigh, but still smiled.

"Sure, I need some sisterly time anyway. I've been acting like a responsible older sister for Kristy for a year and a half now. It's time for me to act like the baby sister who has issues." Daisuke said.

"Then it looks like I'm back on the clock." Jun pumped a fist at this.

Both sisters laughed at that while the Tamers all watched them.

"They're an interesting pair." Kudamon said.

"Indeed they are." Sampson agreed.

(Later on…)

After they got back to the Damon home (Daisuke had ran out with Jun and Sampson let them since he knew from the beginning that the child of Miracles would be doing things her own way and he consented to it), Sarah and Kristy both hugged Jun to welcome her and left Daisuke alone in the kitchen to get to work cooking the mangu.

This was tricky since she had never done so before, but she had found the recipe for it in one of her old cookbooks and set out gathering ingredients.

Dorugamon watched as his partner worked looking so at ease as she did so and smiled as he saw the joy in her eyes at being able to cook.

It was a pass time that she loved and had even confessed that when she was younger she wanted to open a ramen cart, but now she wanted to do much more like open up a small dinner to serve ramen, dumplings and all sorts of foods.

"All right, who wants mangu?" Daisuke asked as she carried the plate into the kitchen.

Jun, Sarah, Kristy, Marcus and Agumon all looked up and smiled at the plate of steaming mangu.

"Me!" they all cried.

Laughing at this, Daisuke set the plate down as everyone started grabbing their own mangu to eat, Agumon simply wolfing them down while Dorugamon scowled at them.

His partner had taken a lot of work into them.

"These are wonderful, Dai." Sarah complimented.

"Yeah, I haven't had your cooking in a while." Kristy smiled.

"OK, that does it. Mom, you're taking a break the rest of the month. Dai's on cooking duty." Marcus stated.

"Come on, guys, you're making me blush here." Daisuke whined as her cheeks were burning red at the compliments.

"Well, they're good. Anyway, did you get the girls their mangu yet, Marcus?" Jun asked.

"Nope. Conner's dad, old man Shatori, hasn't been working for a while because his wife's in the hospital and they're having money troubles." Marcus said.

"Oh, how awful. I hope his luck picks up." Sarah frowned sadly at the news.

"Yeah, but that's not the weird part. He went to the horse races and Lalamon and Yoshi were with us. Lalamon said she picked up three digimon signals." Agumon said.

"Three signals? Did you catch the digimon?" Dorugamon asked.

"Naw, they disappeared before we could." Marcus said.

Daisuke frowned in thought about this, it seemed odd, but digimon did have a way of hiding out without being detected by humans if they were sneaky and careful enough.

"I'm sure you'll get those digimon sooner or later. Try not to worry about it. What you should be worrying about is Miki and Megumi. You know how scary we women can get when we don't get out food when we want it." Jun sang playfully.

"Don't remind me." Marcus groaned making the females in the room laugh.

After they finished up their meal, Jun was helping Dai wash off the dishes while Marcus went up to his room while Sarah and Kristy watched some TV.

Looking over at her sister, Jun grinned as she dried the plate that was in her hands.

"Ok, what's his name?" she asked.

Startled, Daisuke almost dropped the glass she was washing and then looked over to her sister curiously while Dorugamon was resting in the corner of the room so he would be out of the way.

His ears perked at this though as one gold eye opened up to pay attention.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, please. I know that look in your eyes. You're lovesick." Jun teased making her sister blush.

Jun set the plate and cloth down before turning to her sister with her hands on her hips.

"So, tell me about him. Who is he and what's he like?" she asked.

Moaning in disbelief that she had been found out so easily, Daisuke went back to washing the plates and glasses.

"Well, he's a member of DATS. I met him on the third day since he was busy in a different country. When he came back and I first met him…he was a total jerk. He acted like he was superior to all of us and that just really pissed me off." She said as she nearly crushed a glass from her rage as she remembered that day.

"I bet you told him off. What happened afterwards?" Jun asked.

"I stormed out before I could beat him. He and Marcus also didn't get along, so the Commander put them on a team with me as their leader." Daisuke informed her.

Jun laughed at that knowing that if the boys tried fighting in front of Daisuke then she would beat some sense into them.

"Anyway, I slowly started to like Thomas when Marcus asked him to look after Kristy on her birthday when he needed to take an important test. You know, he actually bought Kristy, Aunt Sarah and I flowers, each different from each other. He even made all these plans for Kristy that we sadly didn't get to do." Daisuke smiled fondly.

"Aw, what a charmer. I'd love to meet him. So his name is Thomas, hmm? Is he a foreigner?" Jun asked.

"He's European. Austria I think." Daisuke answered.

"Ooh. So what have you been doing to get him, huh?" Jun teased.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. He just all of a sudden asked me to have dinner with him and kissed my cheek after he told me he was going on an investigation in America." Daisuke explained.

"So you're letting him come to you? Good move, less work on your part. Still, it's nice to see you're finally going out with someone. You've been pretty depressed lately. I'm happy to see you back to normal." Jun smiled softly.

Daisuke looked over at her sister and nodded at her with her tongue stuck out playfully with a cutesy smile.

(A few days later…)

Things had become far too strange with Connor's father, so Marcus decided to go check it out, Daisuke and Jun going along with him to help out anyway they could.

The oldest Motomiya sister may not be a Tamer, but she could still help in any way she felt possible.

Once arriving at the place, the sisters walked over to the back where the shed was, Marcus and a brown haired boy with glasses covering his amber eyes was.

"Marcus." Daisuke said.

He looked over and smiled.

"Come on. Connor, these are my cousins Daisuke and Jun." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Connor nodded at them.

"Likewise. So, shall we?" Jun asked.

Connor then pulled the door open as the sisters and Marcus looked inside the dark room.

"In here?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think we should go in. my dad will freak out." Connor whispered urgently.

"Ah, it'll be fine." The street fighter said as he walked inside.

"Marcus, don't. stop!" Connor whispered worried.

"Move, we'll go in to keep him out of trouble." Daisuke said pushing past Connor.

He moaned in worry as Jun also walked in, the two sisters finding an alter of a strange statue that made them freeze.

"What is this thing? Looks like some sort of shrine. Give me a break who would worship something this ugly?" Marcus asked as he flicked the nose of the statue.

"Ouch!" it said.

"Sorry, did you say something, Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"Not me Boss." Agumon said from inside the digivice.

"Marcus, get away." Daisuke commanded.

Startled by her sudden change in tone, Marcus looked over at his two cousins, Jun looking fearful while Daisuke had a glare on her face.

"Why?" he asked.

"That thing isn't a statue." Daisuke said.

"Those little bowling balls with wings. I've seen one of them before. When Daisuke and I were kidnapped by those nasty ghosts that dragged us to that creepy vampire guy, one of those creatures kept on scaring the other little kids for fun." Jun said as she pointed at the three circular creatures on the larger one.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" someone demanded.

Shatori ran in and pushed the sisters to the side, then grabbed Marcus.

"Dad!" Connor cried as he stopped by the girls and knelt down to help them up.

"Get away from my Master!" Shatori yelled pushing Marcus away from the shrine.

"What Master?" Connor asked.

"Ever since I put my faith in my Master my life has changed for the better. I will follow whatever my Master tells me to do." Shatori swore with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Dude, don't you think this is a little weird? All this talk about Master's and stuff." Marcus grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Dad. It's like you're under a spell. You're not acting like yourself lately." Connor said as he helped Jun up while Daisuke stood on her own.

"I feel great. My Master has given me the power to pick winners and now I've got more money than ever. I can buy whatever I want." Shatori gave a crazed smile as he sweated and his breathing was irregular.

"He's gone mad." Connor exclaimed softly.

"You know, there are some things that money can never buy. Money can't buy your son's love. You can't trade Connor for some pile of money you won in a race track." Marcus said about the pile of cash that was in front of the statue that had candles around it.

"What happened to the caring family man who would do anything to pay for his wife's hospital bills? Whoever this Master is of yours, he's turned around your priorities. I used to admire you. I thought you were a good man. Well, not anymore. This phony Master hasn't changed your life for the better; he's changed it for the worst." Marcus said.

"SHUT UP!" Shatori yelled having enough.

The gremlin's eyes then went wide as he laughed and his eyes glowed violet.

"How dare you say that?! I used to be completely broke, but now I'm rich thanks to my Master!" Shatori yelled.

"Stop, Dad!" Connor cried.

"What's happening?" Jun asked.

"Vilemon is growing. Shatori's greed is feeding him and the DemiDevimon." Daisuke explained.

"Vilemon and DemiVemon? Those things are digimon?" Marcus asked.

Vilemon, the gremlin, was growing in size as his coloring became normal and he broke through the roof as the candles fell over and started a fire on the money while the humans ran to safety.

"Master, don't be mad at me." Shatori begged placing his hands in prayer position.

"Dad, get out before you get hurt!" Connor called.

"He's not your Master, he's a digimon and you're under his spell!" Marcus yelled.

"Digimon?" Connor asked.

"That thing is a demon." Jun gasped.

"Well, more Virus types are demons or fallen angels. Now, that big one Vilemon. He's a Champion level that feeds on people greed and anger which would explain the growth spurt he just went through. DemiDevimon are In-Training levels, watch out for their Demi Darts." Daisuke warned.

Vilemon stomped over at Shatori and growled at him making him fall down on the ground.

"Dad!" Connor called in worry as he ran over.

"Agumon: Realize now!" Marcus called.

"Dorugamon: Realize!" Daisuke called.

Orange and lavender data particles filled the air as the two digimon appeared, ready to fight.

"It's fighting time, Boss." Agumon said.

"Yes Lady Dai." Dorugamon greeted.

"Talking lizards?" Shatori blinked.

"Actually, the orange one is a dinosaur and the purple one is a dragon. See, the wings." Jun pointed out.

"Destroy!" Vilemon commanded.

"Destroy." DemiDevimon repeated.

"Destroy." DemiDevimon2 said.

"My money. You're destroying my money!" Shatori yelled as he tried to gather up the surviving bills.

"Leave our bakery alone." Connor yelled at the DemiDevimon who were tearing off the shillings and throwing them onto the ground.

Jun picked up a broom and started swinging it at one of them that was flying around her.

"Beat it you nasty, ugly little creep." She growled.

"I'll stop them with my Pepper Breath." Agumon said as he shot his flame at Vilemon.

"A breath mint could stop you." Vilemon said as he batted the flame away.

"Put him under your spell." DemiDevimon1 said.

"His spell?" Marcus asked.

"This young human looks like he'll be easy." DemiDevimon1 said.

"Yeah, let's make him go to the track and win money." DemiDevimon2 said.

"I've never met a human yet who wasn't greedy." DemiDevimon3 said before he got hit by the broom Jun was swinging around.

"Why don't you go to the track and become road kill?" she hissed at them.

"Stop Dad, we've gotta get outta here." Connor said urgently as he tried to get his father to stop collecting money.

"Your father won't listen. He's under my spell." Vilemon turned to the teenager.

"Hey, come on!" Connor tried to pull his father away.

Vilemon then stomped over to them, making them flinch back.

Dorugamon ran over and shot out his Metal Dash at Vilemon hitting him in the face.

"Run now!" the dragon snarled making Shatori move off as Connor ran after him.

Agumon then ran over and helped Dorugamon, both firing off their Pepper Breath and Metal Sphere at Vilemon.

Getting annoyed, Vilemon slapped them both down.

"Agumon!" Marcus called as he ran to go help, but was then grabbed.

"Marcus!" Jun called in worry.

Daisuke ran over and grabbed onto Vilemon's hand, trying to get him to let go of her cousin, but she was just lifted up with him.

"Boss, no!" Agumon called.

"Lady Dai!" Dorugamon cried.

"Let go of me." Marcus growled.

"I'll feed off your anger." Vilemon said.

Lalamon then flew in and used her Seed Blast on Vilemon making him let go of Marcus as he and Daisuke fell down, Marcus making sure he cushioned her fall as Yoshi ran over.

"Marcus, Daisuke, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the hand." Marcus said.

"After him boys." DemiDevimon1 said.

"Destroy!" the other two cried out.

Lalamon then ran as she was hit by the Demi Dart.

They all then started firing off their attacks at the humans who started running from them, Daisuke flipping back to avoid getting hit as Dorugamon came to her side and shot his Metal Dash at them.

"Lalamon, look out." Yoshi called.

Agumon then ran over to block the Demi Dart and then blasted his Pepper Breath at the DemiDevimon that threw it.

"Vilemon, we all need to combine our powers." DemiDevimon1 called.

"Great idea, DemiDeimon." Vilemon said.

"Watch out." Marcus said as he and Yoshi ran off before they got stepped on by Vilemon, the bakery behind them getting a huge hole in it.

"I've got some anger you can feed off of, pal." Marcus called.

"Bring it on you weak minded human." Vilemon taunted.

"You asked for it, fang face." Marcus growled as he ran over and jumped up onto the roof and then jumped up at Vilemon and then punched Vilemon in the face.

The data was swirling around his fist as he landed back on his feet.

"Ready, Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"Ready Boss." Agumon smiled.

"DNA: Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to…GEOGREYMON!"

"How did you get so huge?" Vilemon asked.

"You need vitamins pal." GeoGreymon said.

"How about a daily dose of this?" Vilemon asked.

He opened up his mouth as these strange colored lights that trapped GeoGreymon in a haze, the same greed spell trying to take over him, but he snapped out of it.

"Sorry to shatter your dreams like that." GeoGreymon said.

He then used Mega Burst, hitting Vilemon and turning him into a digi egg that Jun caught.

The DemiDevimon then went to run, but were hit by Mega Flame, being turned into digi eggs.

"All gone." Yoshi sang as she caught two of the light blue digi eggs.

"They're so cute when they're young." Lalamon chirped as she caught the last egg.

"That guy had it coming. He should know better not to mess with my friends." Marcus said.

Everyone then turned their attention to Connor and his father, the man free from the spell.

"I couldn't stop acting that way. I was under their spell." Shatori apologized.

"It's OK, Dad. It's over. Who cares if we don't get rich? We can reopen the bakery and be a family again." Connor smiled.

"The bakery?" Shatori asked.

"We can be side by side working together to make your famous mangu. Dad, I've watched you make it, I know how. I want to be as great as you." Connor said as Shatori stood up.

"Connor." The man sighed.

"Forget money. Dad, we have everything we need right here." Connor said.

"I'm so proud of you son." Shatori said as they both hugged.

"You won't be as great a mangu maker as me. You'll be better than me. I'll teach you all those secrets." Shatori laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Connor laughed.

Marcus was watching them with a soft smile as he thought of his own father he hadn't seen in years while Daisuke looked down sadly since she had never been hugged by her own father.

Jun saw the look and handed the egg to Dorugamon as she went over and hugged her sister making her look at her curiously, then smiled as she returned it.

(The next day…)

"Mm, this Shatori mangu is so good!" Megumi gushed.

They had finally gotten the cute bird shaped magna that Shatori was famous for making, everyone enjoying them.

"I love the cute little shape too. I'm so happy now that I've eaten. I swear, I could eat them all if I had a box just to myself." Miki moaned happily as she ate one.

"Well, I guess one more isn't going to hurt anybody." Megumi mused as she took another.

"Sorry it took so long but I was a little distracted by the whole digimon thing." Marcus said.

"Marcus, did you also find that Vilemon gave off a weak digimon signal?" Sampson asked.

"Yeah, in fact, the first time I was there, I didn't pick up a signal at all." Marcus explained.

"The second time he appeared, his signal was off the charts." Kudamon said.

"Commander, I think I may have figured out something pretty important." Marcus said.

"What?" Sampson asked.

"The digimon are somehow mentally connected to the people they hold on to and feed off their greed and anger." Marcus said.

Daisuke, Jun and Dorugamon shared a look as they knew this was already something that happened.

"That's just part of it." someone spoke.

Everyone turned to see Thomas and Goamon walk into the room.

"Thomas?" Marcus asked.

Jun perked up at the sound of the name and looked the boy over.

"Did you bring a gift back?" Agumon asked.

"Marcus is on the right track, sir, but I've made a break through that will change the way we look at the Digital World forever. I recommend you declare a security alert of the highest level." Thomas said.

This made everyone worry over what he had spoken.

"What did you find Thomas?" Marcus asked.

To be continued…


End file.
